Les Malheurs de Sophie
by dj83
Summary: Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs, lectrices et autres. Je vous propose aujourd'hui un tout nouveau genre de divertissement. Je vous présente, pour son plus grand malheur, les aventures de Sophie. Notre héroïne, va être transportée dans le film "ÇA" de 2017 et va se retrouver bloquée en compagnie de notre bien aimé Pennywise.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du troisième type

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du troisième type

En cet après-midi ensoleillé dans ce petit village français qu'est Sospel, on peut observer les passants marcher tranquillement et vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes réchauffé par les rayons du soleil. Notons que c'est un fait assez rare. En effet, quel que soit la saison cette commune est souvent sujette au vent, au froid et à l'humidité contrairement à ses sœurs du Sud. Cependant, une personne reste indifférente à ce beau temps. Dans un appartement situé au premier étage nous pouvons voir que les volets sont fermés et ne laissent transparaître aucune lueur. L'absence de lumière nous laisse supposer qu'il n'y a personne mais détrompez-vous, car à l'intérieur de ces lieux se trouve une jeune femme. D'apparence athlétique, elle doit mesurer dans les 1m70 et a l'air d'avoir environ 25 ans. Elle a des long cheveux bruns foncé qui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos et qui encadrent un visage, que l'on devine d'habitude élégant mais, qui maintenant est marqué par la fatigue. Son joli minois est paré d'un nez assez fin qui ne dénote pas avec le reste, de mince lèvre rose et d'une paire d'yeux en amande de couleur noisette qui actuellement est affligée de profonds cernes sombres. Notre protagoniste est vêtu d'un débardeur orange terne assorti d'une veste à capuche sans manche bleu clair, d'un jean et d'une paire de converse noire.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve n'est pas très grande et ne contient qu'un lit, une petite armoire et un bureau muni d'une chaise. L'endroit fait presque penser à une chambre d'étudiant. Sur le bureau se trouve divers romans fantastiques, paperasses en tout genre, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable sur lequel on peut voir le récent film «Ça» tiré de l'œuvre de Stephen King en pause. L'image qu'on y voit est celle de Bill, entouré de ses amis, se trouvant dans le repère de Pennywise et serrant dans ses mains le ciré jaune de son frère décédé Georgie. Sur le lit trainent divers vêtements parmi lesquelles est facilement identifiable une tenue de travail grâce à son badge qui indique le nom : « Sophie Reynier ».

Ladite Sophie s'affaire activement au centre de la pièce faiblement éclairé par des bougies disposé sur le plancher autour d'un pentacle accompagné de runes complexes. La jeune femme fini de tracer les dernières inscriptions à l'aide d'une craie. Une fois le travail achevé elle vérifie qu'elle n'a rien oublié à l'aide d'un livre ouvert juste à côté représentant le même symbole accompagné de ses explications. Un sourire satisfait apparait sur son visage éreinté. Elle se place alors au centre du cercle muni de son livre, feuillette quelques pages et commence à lire haute voix ce qui est écrit. Il s'agit d'une formule latine, une langue morte depuis longtemps. Une fois sa lecture fini, la jeune femme lève les yeux et attends, ne sachant pas si son rituel a fonctionné. La lumière des bougies vacille faiblement mais rien d'autre ne se passe. Sophie pousse un soupir de déception les épaules tombantes.

Une voix masculine retentit alors la faisant sursauter :

\- Bonjour.

Sophie lâcha son livre sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle tourne la tête en direction de la voix et voit un homme, tranquillement allongé sur son lit les bras croisé derrière la tête. Il est vêtu d'un costume gris. La veste ouverte à les manches retroussé au niveau des coudes et laisse voir un gilet fermé par-dessus une chemise blanche le tout accompagné d'une cravate, légèrement desserré, gris clair parsemé de rayures blanches. Une petite chaine est visible au niveau de la taille en guise de ceinture. Le pantalon épouse parfaitement la forme du corps et se termine par une paire de chaussure de cuir noir et grise Sa tenue associée à son sourire charmant lui donne l'image d'un parfait gentleman. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, l'individu se lève et déclare :

« Je me doute que quand on invoque un démon on s'attend à quelque chose de plus ….anormal. »

La lumière des bougies éclaire plus en détail son visage et l'on peut voir celui d'un homme ayant environ la trentaine. Une mâchoire légèrement carrée encadre un beau visage à la peau clair. Son nez aquilin est surmonté de jolis yeux argentés. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, sont rasé de près sur l'un des côté tandis que des mèches, grises cendrées, pendent élégamment de l'autre côté du crane ainsi qu'un peu sur le front. Le tout lui donnant l'air plus jeune L'attitude décontracté qu'adopte l'individu, couplé à sa grande taille, pousse la jeune femme à rester sur ses gardes

« Tu peux m'appeler Vladimir, dit-il en pour se présenter. Cela fait un bon moment que l'on ne m'a pas appelé, continua-t-il en s'étirant. Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué humaine ? »

\- Je…je voudrais revoir quelqu'un en particulier, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Oh je vois, tu veux donc passez un marché. C'est intéressant. J'accepte ta demande mais, avant tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. Et j'ai déjà quelques idées, déclara malicieusement l'entité en regardant l'image du film affichait sur l'ordinateur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, un trou se forma à ses pieds et la jeune femme fut happée dans les ténèbres.

Sophie atterrie lourdement sur ses fesses sur un sol dur, humide et froid. Tandis qu'elle se relève péniblement, elle regarde autour d'elle et constate qu'elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Rapidement, son visage blêmi et la peur commence à s'installer car elle reconnait le lieu où elle se trouve. L'endroit ressemble à une grande cuve cylindrique en béton avec trônant en son centre, à moitié dans de grandes flaques d'eau, un amoncellement de vieux jouets et vêtements pour enfant recouvrant un chariot de cirque sur laquelle on peut lire une inscription à moitié effacée par le temps : Pennywise the dancing clown.

Elle était au cœur même de l'antre de « Ça ». Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant, les frissons qui lui parcourent l'échine lui indiquent le contraire. Elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle en essayant de repérer le clown, mais il n'y a personne. Elle ne savait pas encore quand, mais elle devine que le maître des lieux allait se montrer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle patienta sur place n'osant pas bouger, les yeux fouillant frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Ce qui bien sûr, à son grand dam, fini par arriver plus tôt qu'elle ne le voulu. Le clown apparu de nulle part et dans un grognement bestial se jeta sur la pauvre femme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Pétrifié par la peur elle ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage attendant l'inéluctable. Les secondes passèrent mais rien ne se passa. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le clown se trouvait à quelque centimètres d'elle, gueule ouverte et les crocs saillants prêt à la dévorer mais… à sa grande surprise, et de ce qu'elle put voir, à celle du clown également, ce dernier été figé et ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement. Sophie pouvait voir le choc et colère bouillonnaient au fond de ces deux yeux jaunes cerclé d'un rouge sang. Il était exactement comme dans le film, le même visage, le même costume de clown victorien, à la différence que l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait était palpable.

Sa contemplation fut brisée par la voix du démon.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je ne voulais quand même pas que tu meurs avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'amuser, dit Vladimir avec un sourire.

Sophie s'écarta de Pennywise et se tourna vers le démon. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'entité le visage toujours souriant.

\- Je te prie de m'excusez mon ami mais, permet moi de prendre certaines mesures à ton égard. Je ne veux aucunement te gâcher ton repas mais j'ai quelques détails à régler avant, et c'est sans compter que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, déclara-il avant de s'éloigner, tandis que les yeux du clown luisait d'une fureur intense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet inconfort n'est que temporaire. Une fois mes affaires terminé tu pourras retourner à tes occupations….culinaires, dit-il en faisant un geste de main. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de te remettre dans une position disons, plus conventionnelle.

Sans pouvoir parler, le regard flamboyant du clown fixé Vladimir tandis que ce dernier, sans faire un geste, observait le corps de l'entité se remettre droit, les bras le long du corps, alors que la bouche se refermait et que les dents retrouvaient leur état habituel. Sophie qui avait observé la scène en silence craqua et lança au démon :

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- C'est simple, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers l'humaine. On va jouer à un jeu et si tu veux que j'accède à ta requête tu vas devoir survivre.

Sophie plissa les yeux, méfiante. _On se croirait presque dans Saw_ , pensa-t-elle

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Mais avant, comment est-ce que c'est possible tout ça ? Tu nous as transportés dans le film ?

\- C'est fou comme les humains simplifient tellement les choses, dit le démon presque vexé en se massant les tempes. On peut dire ça. J'ai créé une dimension à part et j'y ais inséré l'univers et les personnages du film en quelque sorte, si cela peut permettre à ton cerveau étriqué de mieux comprendre la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu me fais marcher, déclara Sophie en souriant, tentant de se rassurer. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, lança-t-elle en s'approchant du clown et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle tendit la main vers son visage pour le toucher.

\- J'éviterais de faire ça si j'étais toi, ça risquerait de le contrarier… plus qu'il ne l'ais actuellement dirons-nous, dit calmement le démon le sourire aux lèvres. Quoique, ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant.

La jeune femme arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de la joue de la créature, hésitante. Elle pouvait voir Pennywise lutter pour se libérer de l'emprise de Vladimir et la dangerosité de la situation commença à s'installer dans son esprit. Elle se retourna vers lui, son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Supposons que ce ne soit pas une illusion. Qu'est- ce qui se passera si je suis blessée ou si je meurs ?

Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

\- Tout ce que tu vois est réel. Si tu es blessée tu souffriras et si tu meurs, c'est la fin du voyage.

Sophie blêmit et son visage devint livide. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ce mettre dans une situation pareil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je veux sortir d'ici et retourner chez moi ? demanda l'humaine avec anxiété.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas, râla le démon légèrement agacé. Comme je l'ai dit juste avant, on va jouer à un jeu. Tu vas devoir…. voyons voir, commença-t-il en se tapotant le montant tout en réfléchissant.

Soudain, son visage s'illumina par le retour de son sourire, qui n'était plus si charmant au vue de la situation.

\- Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que Pennywise ne soit pas vaincu.

\- Tu es sérieux, tu ne veux pas que je détruise Maturin pendant qu'on y ait, s'exclama Sophie sous le choc.

\- Tu préférais ? Je peux toujours changer d'avis, déclara malicieusement le démon.

\- Non, non, on va rester sur ta première idée, paniqua la jeune femme. Et comment je dois m'y prendre rajouta t- elle en se tournant vers le principal concerné, qui toujours figé devenait de plus en plus « agacé » par cette situation.

\- « Ça » c'est ton problème.

\- Et si je décide de ne pas jouer, que se passera-t-il ? demanda Sophie en se ressaisissant.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu vas quand même jouer. Je ne pense pas que finir dans le ventre d'une créature immortelle soit ta principale priorité, répondit malignement le démon.

\- Ok, ok. Réfléchissons !

Le cerveau de Sophie commençait à fonctionner à toute allure, hyper ventilé par le stress qui commençait à s'intensifier.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, libre à toi.

\- Que se passera-t-il s'il arrive du mal aux personnes de ce monde ? Et aussi, tu m'as amené à qu'elle époque exactement ? Et…, Sophie regardait autour d'elle tandis que la panique refaisait surface, comment je suis censé sortir d'ici ?

Le regard du démon se renfrogna.

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question inutile. Tu verras bien. Tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que le jeu commence maintenant et que je te laisse 5 minutes pour sortir de ces égouts avant que je ne relâche Pennywise, déclara Vladimir jubilant d'excitation. Et je peux te dire qu'il a faim.

* * *

 **Oyez ! Oyez ! Approchez brave gens, n'ayez pas peur. Dans cette histoire ce n'est pas vous qui risquez d'être mangé.**

 **Installez-vous aux premières loges et profitez du spectacle. Après tout, les jeux du cirque ont toujours été très populaires.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jeux dangereux

Chapitre 2 : Jeux dangereux

Le visage de l'humaine pâlit face à l'annonce de Vladimir.

\- Attends, attends ! Seulement 5 minutes ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Sans compter que je ne connais pas le chemin et que je ne verrais rien dans ces tunnels. Je vais me faire bouffer avant.

Sophie désigne le clown et s'exclame :

« C'est sans compter qu'il peut se téléporter, lire dans les pensées, créer des illusions et je ne sais quoi d'autres. Il va savoir direct ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas être détruit et il va me dévorer juste après. Je n'ai aucune chance. »

\- Allons, allons, railla le démon taquin. Un peu de courage. Je voulais te laisser plus de temps mais j'ai changé d'avis, tu m'agace trop avec tes questions. Ne t'en fais pas pour la télépathie, ça ne marchera pas sur toi. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la téléportation et des illusions, le sourire du démon s'élargit.

« Disons simplement que j'espère que tu cours vite et que tu as de bon réflexe », ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

\- Pennywise se nourrit de la peur des gens, mais toi pourquoi tu fais ça ? tenta désespérément la jeune femme en se rapprochant.

\- Je m'ennuie et disons que tu m'as donné l'occasion de m'amuser un peu, déclara Vladimir en ricanant.

\- Si Pennywise n'est pas vaincu, tu honoreras ta part du marché ? demanda tristement Sophie, n'espérant pas vraiment qu'un démon tienne sa parole.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, proclama solennellement Vladimir une main sur la poitrine.

Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage de Sophie.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais répondre quelque chose comme ça. Mais vois-tu….commença-t-elle en s'approchant de la montagne de jouet, moi non plus… je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

Au même moment, la jeune femme saisit une vieille barre en métal rouillée qu'elle avait préalablement repéré et s'élança vers le démon en donnant un violent coup circulaire dans sa direction. Malheureusement pour elle, Vladimir évita facilement l'attaque. Déterminée, Sophie continua son assaut, mais en vain. Les bras croisé, le démon évitait avec aisance chaque coup qu'elle portait sans même bouger de sa position. Il adressa un sourire plein de mépris à l'humaine à bout de souffle qui lui faisait face, alors que lui ne montrais pas le moindre signe de fatigue.

Pennywise, toujours immobilisé, se retrouvais dans l'obligation d'observer la scène et de patienter. L'exaspération étant clairement visible sur son visage alors qu'il comprit rapidement que les vaines tentatives du mortel ne mèneraient à rien.

\- Je suis déçu, railla Vladimir. Je m'attendais à mieux. Au final, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose. Je commence à penser que tu ne seras pas une grande source de divertissement et qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux que je t'élimine tous de suite. Si tu n'arrives à pas à me toucher rapidement, je te tues, conclut-il sur un ton menaçant.

Sophie se figea face à cette déclaration. Elle s'en voulait. En plus de ne pas avoir réussi à lui infliger le moindre dommage, elle réduisait quasiment à néant ses chances de survie. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider. Contre toute attente, elle sourit intérieurement. Unie idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet en particulier : un vieux boomerang en bois dépassant d'un tas de jouet. C'était fou, mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Elle courut en direction de l'objet. Elle en avait déjà manié dans le passé et, de souvenir, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne se raterait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Une fois à sa portée, Sophie saisit le boomerang, visa l'entité démonique et l'envoya.

Le jouet fila rapidement dans les airs mais sa trajectoire commença à dévier et passa à au moins un mètre de la cible avant de disparaitre derrière la tour des trophées de Pennywise. A peine l'objet venait d'être lancé que la jeune femme troqua sa barre en métal contre une paire de clackers balls se trouvant à ses pieds. Tout en se ruant vers Vladimir, qui la fixait avec attention, elle commença à faire tournoyer les boules de bois et à les faire claquer dans l'air. Arrivée à son niveau, elle poursuivit son assaut en faisant prendre à sa nouvelle arme des angles improbables. Mais malgré cet effort, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à toucher son adversaire. Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Sophie se mis alors en position et porta un coup au niveau du visage de Vladimir mais, ce dernier esquiva encore une fois, mais il remarqua un détail troublant : l'humaine souriait.

\- Je t'ai eu, déclara la jeune femme d'un air victorieux.

Au même moment un « chtonk » sourd retenti. Sophie recula méfiante, reprenant son souffle, et observa le démon. Ce dernier se massait l'arrière de la tête, une grimace sur son visage. Le boomerang se trouvait à ses pieds.

En effet, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le toucher à moins qu'elle ne le prenne par surprise. Du coup, le plan était d'envoyer le boomerang afin qu'il fasse le tour de la cuve et d'attirer l'attention de son adversaire le temps que l'objet revienne afin de le placer sur sa trajectoire. Les clackers servaient ici de diversion en permettant par son bruit de concentrer toute l'attention sur lui, et par la même occasion de camoufler le bruit qu'aurait pu faire le boomerang en revenant.

En comprenant cela l'entité démoniaque éclata de rire devant l'air inquiet de l'humaine qui patientait en silence, attendant que la sentence tombe.

\- Bravo, bravo, s'exclama Vladimir en applaudissant. C'était intéressant. Finalement, tu disposes de quelques ressources. Tu peux être intéressante tout compte fait.

Sophie lâcha le jouet et poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que tous ses muscles se relâchaient. Elle avait réussi.

« Je dirais même que cela mérite une petite récompense, poursuivit le démon. Je vais te permettre d'avoir un petit entretien avec notre ami le clown avant que le jeu ne commence. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de la femme, il s'expliqua :

« Tu vas pouvoir lui démontrer en quoi tu pourrais lui être utile et le convaincre de ne pas te dévorer ».

Sophie n'en revenait pas. Aurait-elle la petite possibilité de finalement pouvoir s'en sortir ? Mais… comme c'était à prévoir, cet espoir fût brisé une fois que le démon énonça ses conditions, un sourire sadique sur son visage :

« Tu vas devoir t'expliquer lors d'une danse. Après tout, il se présente bien en tant que le clown dansant », dit-il moqueur.

Sophie eu peur de trop bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Pennywise lui faisait déjà face. Le clown passa une main autour de sa taille et la colla contre lui tandis que son autre main s'emparait de celle qui restait libre, l'emprisonnant fermement entre ses bras. La dépassant d'une bonne tête, la créature fixée l'humaine avec avidité en sentant sa peur. Il souriait méchamment dévoilant de nouveaux les rangés de crocs acérés, un filet de bave coulant lentement sur la poitrine de l'humaine. Cette dernière essaya de sortir de son emprise sans succès, le clown ne bronchait pas. En voyant les yeux affamé de l'entité, elle comprit rapidement que le démon maintenait toujours son emprise sur lui sinon, elle aurait déjà servi de déjeuner.

Soudain, l'instrumental du Tango de Roxanne retentit doucement dans l'air, et le duo commença à danser guidé par Pennywise. Enfin…si on observait la scène de de plus près on pouvait voir Sophie se débatte face à un clown inébranlable, là guidant de force dans un tango.

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, la jeune femme abdiqua et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour sauver sa peau, bien consciente qu'une fois la musique terminée elle n'aurait surement plus d'autre opportunité. Cependant, ….le regard vorace fixait sur elle et la bave qui lui coulait dessus n'aidaient pas. Le corps du clown s'adaptait au rythme de la musique, accélérant ou ralentissant l'allure en harmonie avec la mélodie. Sophie souffla doucement tentant de se calmer alors que son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle se racla la gorge et se lança, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas recevoir de la bave sur le visage :

\- Euh, …. Bonjour, tenta-t-elle timidement.

Pennywise souriait toujours, la regardant intensément. La jeune femme se ressaisit et continua en pesant chaque mot avec attention. Elle opta pour le vouvoiement afin d'éviter un maximum de froisser l'être immortel :

« Il se trouve que je viens d'un monde très différent du votre. Dans mon monde, votre histoire est racontée. Nous connaissons les événements futurs qui vont se dérouler ici et ce qui va vous arriver, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

En constatant qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de mensonge dans le regard du mortel, le sourire du clown commença à s'effacer et à laisser place à un visage plus sérieux. Ses yeux laissaient même transparaitre un semblant de curiosité.

« Et, … comme là dit Vladimir tous à l'heure, vous allais être vaincu et détruit. »

Face à cette dernière déclaration, les yeux de Pennywise s'élargir sous l'effet de la colère.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit :

« Je suis ici car j'ai invoquée ce démon et qu'il a trouvé amusant de m'enfermer dans votre monde. Je sais ce qui va passer et comment faire pour éviter que cela vous arrive. Mais pour que je vous aide nous allons devoir….coopérer. » Ce dernier mot fût à peine audible tant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du clown était oppressante. La pauvre humaine intimider avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase et préféra éviter le regard de la créature.

Elle n'osa plus parler tandis que la musique se terminait. Une fois que la dernière note eu retenti, elle put se retirer de son emprise et s'éloigna rapidement. Pennywise quand à lui reprit sa position droite, les bras se replaçant le long du corps, figé tel un pantin. La jeune femme le regarda tristement, elle se dit que n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place : des inconnus s'invitent dans sa tanière, le prive de sa liberté de mouvement et de parole, lui font participer à leur jeu stupide, lui annonce un destin funeste et, sa survie dépendrait d'une humaine. Elle en savait assez sur l'entité pour se douter qu'il devait être dans une rage folle.

Sophie s'adressa alors à Vladimir et lui demanda :

\- Si jamais tu venais à mourir, qu'adviendrait-il de ce monde et des êtres qui y vivent ?

\- Etant donné que c'est moi qui l'ais matérialisé, je suppose que si je disparais, ce monde disparaitra avec moi, dit-il en réfléchissant. J'ai un contrôle absolu sur lui et tous ce qui s'y trouve mais, comme tu as du le remarquer, je ne peux pas agir sur la personnalité des êtres qui y vivent, même si je leur permets d'exister. Les concernant….honnêtement, même s'ils peuvent survivre par eux-mêmes, si cet univers disparaît, ils disparaitront eux aussi. Je n'y jamais vraiment pensé étant donné que je suis toujours vivant et, au final ce détail n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je ne trouve pas ton jeu très juste, s'exclama alors la jeune femme. Si tu peux agir comme bon te semble, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas tricher afin que je perde ?

A sa grande surprise, Vladimir répondit :

\- Tu as entièrement raison. C'est pourquoi, je m'engage à ne pas agir personnellement sur ce monde ou sur les êtres qui s'y trouvent. Mais pour ça, je demande quelque chose en échange, déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Si tu venais à mourir ou à ne pas empêcher la défaite de Pennywise….je prendrais ton âme ?

Son sang se glaça mais, l'humaine savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Marché conclu ? » demanda l'entité démoniaque, arborant un sourire malsain, la main tendu.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Sophie en acceptant le deal, pleinement consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

Au moment où sa main saisi celle du démon, elle ressentit une très légère décharge lui traversant tous le corps. Le pacte était conclu. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible et elle n'avait qu'une seule issue possible si elle voulait s'en sortir.

\- Voilà qui est fait. Il est temps de commencer ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Une pensée vint alors à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Comment je m'y prends, si j'ai besoin de te contacter ? dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Fini les questions, démerde toi. Le jeu commence ! N'oublie pas, tu ne disposes que de 5 minutes avant je relâche mon emprise sur le clown. Bonne chance ! déclara Vladimir dans un dernier rire avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **N'avez-vous jamais dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? Vous pouvez y perdre votre âme…mais je m'égare. Revenons à nos deux moutons.**

 **Je vous propose de rajouter un peu de sel à notre divertissement. Je vous offre la possibilité d'agir directement dans cette histoire. Si vous désirer corser un peu les événements, libre à vous de faire vos propositions et d'en apprécier les conséquences.**

 **Je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'esprit d'un humain peut être particulièrement tordu.**

 **Je précise également un détail pour les plus simples d'esprits qui n'auraient pas bien compris : on ne peut pas agir sur la personnalité des êtres vivants dans ce monde, n'y sur leurs actes, seulement sur les événements à venir.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous amusera autant que moi. Sur ceux, passez un bon moment et profitez de votre insouciante existence.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Choix difficiles

Chapitre 3 : Choix difficiles

Sophie se tourna vers Pennywise paniquée, mais ce dernier était toujours immobile. Cependant, elle pouvait jurer avoir vu une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. La colère avec disparu et avait laissé place à ….l'impatience.

 _Bon, je fais quoi maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de formulait sa pensée qu'un torrent de pluie tomba du plafond la trempant jusqu'aux os. Il faut croire que Vladimir n'avait pas seulement stoppé le clown mais, il avait aussi gelé l'espace. Après son départ, les lieux semblaient plus vivants. A côté de Sophie se trouvait un grand tuyau sortant du mur où l'eau commença à s'écouler. En plus de la pluie, le vent gémissait en s'engouffrant à travers le plafond seulement fermé d'une grille, et le tonnerre résonnait au loin. Une forte odeur de moisissure et de pourriture lui fit porter instinctivement la main à son nez, révulsée. Mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune femme ce fut le froid. Elle se rendit compte que la température juta rapidement. Ayant les bras nu, sa maigre veste ne lui permettait pas de la protéger des intempéries, et rapidement elle fût complétement trempée et glacée. Son premier réflexe fut de se mettre à l'abri à l'entrée du tunnel, la massive porte en métal étant ouverte. Ses chaussures étaient déjà pleine d'eau et de la buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres tremblotantes. La pauvre humaine frigorifiée se frotta les bras essayant de se réchauffer comme elle pouvait.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle observa l'entité. Ce dernier restait impassible face au temps qui s'abattait sur lui. Son regard était maintenant indéchiffrable. La jeune femme se dit que lui aussi devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Elle hésita, devait-elle tenter de s'enfuir ou rester et tenter de parlementer. Quel que soit son choix, elle devait le prendre rapidement. Sophie vérifia alors ce qu'elle avait sur elle afin de voir si elle n'avait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Elle ne trouva que son portable, qui par miracle fonctionnait encore mais, bien évidemment, ne captait aucun réseaux, un ticket de réservation de cinéma pour le film Star Wars 8 et un vieux paquet de mouchoir. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle n'allait pas aller bien loin avec tout ça.

Après mûre réflexion, Sophie pensa que la fuite n'était pas la meilleure option. Pennywise finirait tôt ou tard par la rattraper ou elle finirait par se perdre dans ses tunnels. De plus, tourner le dos à un prédateur affamé n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux.

D'un autre côté, rester sur place juste à côté du dit prédateur n'était l'idée la plus brillante non plus. L'avantage était qu'au moins elle savait quand il allait lui tomber dessus et ce qu'il allait faire. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il accepterait de coopérer….enfin…. _Non_ ! A peine l'idée venait d'elle d'émerger qu'elle la trouvait absurde : Pennywise est une entité maléfique qui déteste les humains et qui a décidé de faire de leur progéniture son diner. Jamais il n'accepterait de collaborer. De plus, c'est sans compter qu'il se considère comme bien supérieur à cette race. C'est comme si une souris proposer son aide à un lion. _C'est absurde et ça ne marchera jamais_. Dans les deux cas elle était perdante et c'était risqué pensa-t-elle en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, enlevant les mèches mouillé qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Pourtant, il fallait que cela fonctionne. C'est décidé, Sophie choisie de tenter le tout pour le tout, et comme on dit, de se jeter dans la gueule du lion. Elle regarde son portable et ce rends compte qu'il ne lui reste plus que deux minutes. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on souhaite le contraire.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au clown et voit dans son regard un éclat de plaisir malsain qui la met mal à l'aise.

Plus qu'une minute avant le grand saut. Malgré la pluie, elle sent des gouttes de sueur commencer à se former dans son dos. C'est dans des moments comme ça où on voudrait que le temps ralentisse, voir s'arrête complétement, car on sait que quand il aura fini sa course, ça sera la fin du voyage pour nous.

Il ne reste plus que quelques secondes.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accélère alors qu'elle essaye désespérément de se calmer…sans succès. _Calme-toi, il faut que tu te calme. N'aie pas peur et il ne pourra rien te faire_ , pense-t-elle tandis que le stresse lui raidit les membres.

Ca y est, le temps est écoulé.

Sophie voit Pennywise sortir de sa paralysie un immense sourire sur son visage. Il étire ses membres et finit en s'ébrouant rapidement faisant tinter ses clochettes.

\- A nous deux très cher, ronronne-t-il dangereusement à l'humaine avec un regard perçant.

Sophie le fixe sans bouger, tendue. Elle cligne des yeux un instant alors que des gouttes d'eau gène sa vue, mais cela suffit pour que Pennywise disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle ne l'a quitté des yeux seulement une seconde. Elle regarde autour d'elle paniquée, mais alors des bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules et la plaque fermement, contre ce qu'elle devine être, le torse de l'entité maléfique

«C'est vrai qu'on est mieux ici que sous la pluie, ricane-t-il. C'est tellement gentil à toi, de rester avec moi. Tu sais, après tant de temps passé ici on finit presque par se sentir seul. Et ta compagnie m'a tout l'air… appétissante, déclare la créature en sentant son odeur. Délicieuse et douce peur. C'est tellement meilleur quand vous avez peur. »

Un filet de bave coule sur l'épaule de Sophie qui essaye de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'entité en sentant son souffle sur sa nuque. Ce dernier rigole face à cette vaine tentative de fuite.

« Tu veux déjà me quitter ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui as parlé de vouloir faire équipe avec moi ? Tu m'avais l'air plus combatif tout à l'heure. La peur t'aurait-elle fait perdre ta langue ? », se moqua Pennywise.

La situation était périlleuse. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là et vite. Sophie ferma les yeux un instant afin de retrouver son sang-froid.

\- Acceptez-vous ma proposition ? , demanda la jeune femme anxieuse, préférant aller droit au but.

\- Jamais ! cracha le clown avec mépris. Je ne collaborerais jamais avec un humain. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi, qui semble si bien me connaître.

C'était prévisible mais pourtant, Sophie ne pût s'empêcher d'être terrifié face à cette déclaration.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Cela me parait assez évident. Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir et je me montrerais peut être suffisamment clément pour t'offrir une mort rapide, déclara cruellement la créature à l'humaine en se penchant à son oreille. Il serait tellement facile pour moi de déchiqueter ta chair sans défense et de me délecter de ta peur.

La jeune femme vit horrifiée et impuissante la main gantée du clown se déchirer et se doter de griffes tranchantes. Une des pointes glissa lentement le long de son bras entaillant légèrement la peau au passage laissant dans son sillon un fin filet de sang. Sophie réprima un gémissement de douleur.

« Je pourrais te laisser agoniser pendant des jours avant de me décider de t'achever. Personne ne sera là pour t'aider, personne ne sera là pour t'entendre hurler. »

Sophie était au bord des larmes, effrayée. La situation lui échappait complétement.

« Mais pour l'heure, j'ai d'autre affaire à régler, poursuivie le clown. Je reviendrais m'occuper de toi rapidement, rassure toi, et nous pourrons continuer notre petite discussion. En attendant, soit une gentille fille et reste tranquille. Si tu tentes de fuir, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça », prévint-il méchamment.

Les bras relâchèrent soudainement l'humaine qui s'effondra sur ses genoux, tremblotante. Elle se retourna mais Pennywise avait disparu. Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et commença à sangloter. Quelle idiote elle avait été d'invoquer ce foutu démon. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage qui résonna contre les murs de la cuve. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Elle allait mourir ici, seule. Sophie leva les yeux au ciel, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle se releva et marcha sous la pluie, sa vision parcourant l'immense tour de Pennywise. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle voyait tous ces jouets appartenant aux enfants que la créature avait dévorés. Elle était prise au piège et elle allait finir comme eux.

Après quelques instants, le regard dans le vague, un détail la troubla. Elle observa plus attentivement le monticule d'objets et alors elle réalisa quelque chose. Les enfants, les corps, il n'y en avait pas. Rien ne flottait plus haut. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Pennywise venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle comprit alors qu'il était partit chasser sa première victime.

La conclusion de sa réflexion la frappa de plein fouet. _Pas de cadavre, la pluie._

\- Georgie ! murmura-t-elle en achevant son fil de pensé.

Elle se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse en direction des tunnels. Elle sortit son téléphone et alluma la lampe pour éclairer son chemin Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir, elle avait une toute petite chance, mais pour cela elle devait à tous pris éviter que le garçon ne meure. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait, ni combien il lui en rester.

Elle se remémora les informations qu'elle connaissait sur la topographie de la ville. Elle savait que la maison Neibolt se trouvait au sud-ouest de Derry et que la maison des Denbrough se situait un peu plus au nord- est. Elle arrêta sa course un instant essayant de se souvenir de la scène du film. Georgie longeait Witcham street jusqu'au croisement avec Jackson street qui se trouvait plus au nord. Son visage blêmit lorsqu'elle réalisa une chose : elle devait traversait la moitié la ville. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien ne lui indiquait où elle se trouvait. Elle fouilla dans son portable et mis en marche la boussole tout en remerciant le ciel que son téléphone est une telle application. Heureusement, ce système ne nécessitait pas de réseau. Une fois l'aiguille figée, elle s'élança en direction du nord-est en espérant arriver à temps.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle courait, mais elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, chaque respiration lui brûlait la gorge et son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Parfois elle était face à des grilles qui lui bloquaient l'accès l'obligeant à emprunter un autre chemin, ou alors, elle était ralentie par les eaux sales et glacés qui ensevelissaient la route, lui arrivant jusqu'au ventre à cause du déluge. Maintenant son allure du mieux qu'elle put, Sophie ne prit le temps de ralentir que pour vérifier qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, s'interdisant la moindre pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pouvait lui indiquait où était Pennywise mais aucun signe de lui, seulement l'écho de sa propre course folle.

Une chose l'inquiétait, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, redoutant ce moment, mais l'inévitable arriva. La batterie de son téléphone commença à faiblir. Bientôt elle serait dans le noir, sans savoir qu'elle direction prendre. Elle devait faire vite. N'écoutant pas les plaintes douloureuses de son corps elle accéléra encore le rythme, fonçant à toute vitesse à travers ces tunnels labyrinthique.

Et finalement, elle perçu des voix. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea dans leurs directions. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que son corps lâcha. Elle trébucha et tomba dans les eaux grises des égouts, s'écorchant au passage les mains et les jambes. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, retenant son envie de vomir, le pantalon déchiré et les plaies fraiches lui brulant la peau. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever les cheveux dégoulinant qui lui tombaient sur le devant du visage et continua d'avancer. Elle se rapprochait, les voix devenaient plus claires et, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait, elle reconnut sans mal les rires d'un adulte et d'un enfant. Puis, il y eu un silence. Elle accéléra le pas paniqué, ignorant ses blessures, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Elle tourna à un angle et elle le vit. Pennywise lui tourner le dos faiblement éclairé par la lumière extérieure, regardant par la bouche d'égout, concentrer sur Georgie il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

L'enfant tendait la main pour essayer de saisir son bateau. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il se rapprocha, ses doigts frôlant le jouet en papier.

\- NON ! cria Sophie en se jetant sur le clown.

Elle s'adressa alors au garçon :

« Cours Georgie, cours ! Va-t'en ! »

Ce dernier recula en hurlant terrifié, puis se releva avant de partir en courant. Le clown poussa un grognement de fureur avant de se débarrasser de l'humaine en l'éjectant au sol. Elle n'eue pas le temps de se relever que Pennywise là clouait contre le mur, lui serrant le gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Je pense que j'ai été trop gentil avec toi, dit-il méchamment les yeux jaunes luisant de colères. Je crois que je vais devoir monter d'un cran.

\- Pas….tuer….Georgie….vous….mourrez, parvint-elle à peine à articuler dans un souffle tandis que sa vision commençait à se flouter.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la créature relâcha son emprise alors que la jeune femme s'écroulait au sol haletant, essayant de retrouver son souffle, les poumons en feu, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré de sa course.

\- Arghh ! arfggghh! se moqua le clown en mimant son essoufflement. Je crains de ne pas bien comprendre ce que tu baragouines. Explique-toi, menaça-t-il, ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour respirer.

\- La mort de Georgie est…l'élément déclencheur de…votre échec, dit Sophie avec difficulté en reprenant son souffle. Si vous le tuer…cela va engendrer une succession d'événements qui…conduisent inéluctablement vers votre fin.

Pennywise réfléchit un moment à la situation. Il ne savait rien de cette femme et ne pouvait pas lire son esprit. Ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Une chose était sûr, elle n'était pas d'ici. Ce démon l'avait-il vraiment ramené d'un autre monde ? Ce détail restait sans réponse pour l'instant. Et pourtant, quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait des choses. C'était une certitude. Elle avait su le retrouver. Elle savait qu'il allait attaquer ce garçon précisément, ici même. Sans compter le fait qu'elle est mentionnée son…vieille ennemie. La seule explication qu'il avait était celle qu'elle lui avait fournie. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait jugé trop dangereuses et l'aurait éliminé immédiatement, mais pour l'heure elle était bloquée ici et était condamnée à le « protéger » d'un soi-disant destin funeste. Cette dernière pensait le fit grimacer intérieurement. Cependant, si ce qu'elle avait dit s'avérer vrai, peut-être pouvait-elle lui être plus utile qu'il ne l'avait pensé….

Mais pour l'heure il avait faim, terriblement faim après 27 ans d'hibernation, et elle venait de lui faire fuir son repas.

* * *

 **Elle court, elle court, la pauvre Sophie. La Sophie coincée dans le sombre Derry. Elle s'est trainée par ici, elle pourrira par là.**

 **Tu auras beau courir aussi vite que tu veux, tu ne m'échapperas pas. De plus, tes malheurs n'ont pas l'air d'intéresser grand monde. Tu es toute seule. Comme c'est triste !**

 **Enfin, pas tout à fait. Les bras réconfortant de notre bon vieux clown ton manqué au point de… qu'elle elle est la formule déjà ? Ah oui ! ….se jeter dans la gueule du loup.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Menu fretin

Chapitre 4 : Menu fretin

Pennywise se rapprocha dangereusement de l'humaine toujours au sol et s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Dis-moi, comme je ne suis pas censé toucher à l'enfant, tu dois bien savoir qui je peux manger sans risque ?

Sophie fut surprise par la question et le changement soudain de comportement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle réfléchit : à ce moment du film, il n'y avait que Georgie. Le lieu était désert et à sa connaissance aucun autre enfant ne jouer dehors par un temps pareil.

\- J'attends, grogna la créature impatiente. A moins, que tu ne préfères servir toi-même de nourriture.

\- La vieille femme, répondit précipitamment Sophie. Il y a une vieille dame qui vit juste au-dessus de nous. Je… je crois qu'elle vit seule.

\- Tes informations m'ont tout l'air incomplète pour quelqu'un qui prétend connaître le futur, railla Pennywise.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les habitants de Derry, se défendit, la jeune femme. Je sais surtout ce qui va vous arriver et dans quelles circonstances.

\- Bon, dans ce cas je te laisse aller vérifier par toi-même, ricana l'entité en la soulevant du sol, l'attrapant de nouveau par le cou.

Sophie agrippa son bras essayant de faire desserrer la prise qui là faisait suffoquer mais elle fût rapidement relâcher et s'écroula de nouveau au sol, ses jambes blessé et fatigué ayant du mal à la porter. Elle était seule, mais elle n'était plus dans les égouts, elle se trouvait dans la rue juste au-dessus, là où se trouvait Georgie il y a quelques instants.

\- Oh my God ! My dear child, what happened to you ? s'exclama une voix épouvantée derrière elle.

Sophie se retourna et vit la vieille dame en question lui faire face, un parapluie à la main, le regard paniqué. A vrai dire, la jeune femme faisait peur à voir. Elle avait des écorchures et des coupures au niveau des bras et des jambes, et saignait. Son jean était déchirée au niveau des genoux et elle était entièrement trempée et recouverte de saleté laissé par les eaux des égouts. De plus, ses cheveux mouillé et emmêlé retombaient sur son visage mortifié et fatigué lui donnant l'aspect d'un zombie sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

En voyant son faciès la dame recula d'un pas en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Sophie en effet ne réagit pas tous de suite. Elle n'y avait pas pensé car Pennywise devait surement parler plusieurs langues et du coup s'était adapté à elle, mais avant tout elle se trouvait dans le Maine, au Etats-Unis, où la langue natale est l'anglais. Elle l'avait presque oublié mais, le film à l'origine n'est pas français. La différence ici, c'est que cette fois il n'y a pas de doubleur pour faire la traduction.

Face à l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, la vieille dame s'inquiéta d'avantage, resserrant sa veste autour de ses épaules. Son chat se trouvant sur la terrasse à l'abri de la pluie poussa un petit miaulement inquiet.

\- Everything is fine ? Do you want me to call some help ?

Sophie avait quelques notions d'anglais mais était loin de parlait parfaitement la langue. La situation allait être plus difficile que prévu. Elle maudit intérieurement Vladimir qu'elle imaginait parfaitement se payer sa tête à l'heure actuelle. Elle se releva, les jambes encore légèrement instable, essaya de sourire pour rassurer la femme et tenta tant bien que mal de communiquer.

\- Excuse me, I'm not from here. I had a car accident…because the rain. I'm lost. Call please ? expliqua-t-elle en accompagnant de ses propos par des gestes pour essayer de bien se faire comprendre.

Heureusement, la vieille dame compris rapidement ce que Sophie voulait dire et l'invita à rentrer chez elle pour se mettre à l'abri. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'endroit était chaud et sec. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle tremblait à cause du froid de l'extérieur et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Le chat qui les avait suivis à l'intérieur renifla ses jambes méfiant avant de s'éloigner rapidement ne voulant pas être mouillé.

La vielle dame lui fit signe de d'attendre sur place et lui dit quelque chose avant d'emprunter l'unique couloir, longeant un escalier, faisant face à l'entrée pour se rendre dans une pièce situé au fond. Sophie ne comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire qu'une fois qu'elle la vit revenir avec une serviette à la main. En regardant à ses pieds, elle vit gênée qu'une petite flaque d'eau commençait à se former.

La dame lui mit la serviette sur ses épaules et l'emmena vers le salon, se situant au bout du couloir sur la gauche, où trônait une petite cheminée dans le mur du fond dans lequel ronflait un feu tout à fait bienvenue. Alors que la jeune femme se réchauffait, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. A première vue, la dame semblait en effet vivre seule, la pièce n'était pas très grande. On pouvait y voir une petite bibliothèque dans un des angles, à ses côté se trouvait un meuble de rangement sur lequel était posé quelques babioles, au centre était placé une petite table basse, et une ancienne télévision cathodique sur pied faisait face un unique fauteuil, placé au coin du feu, accompagné de sa petite commode sur laquelle reposé une lampe.

\- I am going to prepare some tea, it'll warm you up. The phone is there, dit la dame gentiment en désignant l'appareil à cadran accroché au mur, avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Sophie regarda par la fenêtre qui, légèrement embuée à cause de la différence de température, donnait directement sur la rue. En plein milieu se trouvait le clown. En la voyant, se dernier lui fit un immense sourire accompagné d'un geste de la main comme pour la saluer. Essayant de lui faire comprendre que la voie était libre, à contre cœur, Sophie dessina un smiley sur la vitre à l'aide de la buée. Mais quand, elle voulut vérifier que le clown avait bien compris son message elle constata qu'il avait disparu.

\- Is everything alright ?

La question fit sursauter la jeune femme qui n'avait pas entendu la maitresse de maison revenir. Elle avait posé un plateau comprenant deux tasses de thé avec quelques biscuit sec sur la table basse et l'observait inquiète. Sophie allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par le grésillement des ampoules se trouvant au plafond.

Soudain, un grand fracas provenant de l'entrée de la maison résonna. Le bruit de l'orage se fit plus virulent et laissa supposer que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte. Un vent glacial provenant du couloir s'engouffra dans la pièce éteignant au passage le feu de la cheminé. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir. La lumière des ampoules vacillèrent un moment avant de s'éteindre elle aussi. Le chat qui avait accompagné sa maitresse poussa des feulements avant de se cacher à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le fauteuil. Les deux femmes regardaient vers l'embrasure de la porte, inquiètes, alors qu'une silhouette menaçante apparaissait peu à peu. Le bruit des pas se rapprochait, les paralysant sur place. Apparu alors dans l'ombre un être de plus de deux mètres, entièrement recouvert par une cape, le visage caché par une capuche. L'apparition se dirigea lentement dans un râle en direction des deux femmes, la pluie dégoulinant de son vêtement, alors que la porte se refermait brutalement derrière lui. Une odeur de mort et de pourriture se répondit dans la pièce. En se rapprochant, l'être leur fit face et Sophie put faire une description précise ce qu'elle voyait alors que la vielle femme reculait, se collant au mur essayant de s'éloigner un maximum. Sous la cape se trouvait un squelette. Par endroit était encore rattaché des lambeaux de chair putréfiaient qui pendaient, se balançant au rythme lent des pas de la créature. Mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant était l'immense faux qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'apparition cauchemardesque tendit un doigt vers la propriétaire des lieux et s'adressa à elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, tandis que des vers sortait de ses orbites vides.

\- Your hour has come Genny. Time to float.

La vieille dame poussa un cri d'épouvante et essaya de fuir mais, la créature fut plus rapide et, d'un geste précis, lui planta la lame de son arme dans l'épaule avant de l'attirer lentement à lui. Genny pleurait et poussait des gémissements de douleur. Elle tendit les mains en direction de Sophie, la suppliant de l'aider, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas et détourna le regard, horrifié par la scène.

Une fois à son niveau, la faucheuse ouvrit largement sa mâchoire, laissant voir des crocs acérés, ainsi, qu'au fur et à mesure, une lumière de plus en plus éblouissante.

Les cris cessèrent et le silence revint soudainement. Sophie tourna timidement la tête vers la scène, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait voir, mais il n'y avait plus personnes. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Le salon était vide, et l'odeur nauséabonde avait disparu _. Pennywise a dû repartir avec sa victime dans les égouts pour la dévorer_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. Il restait seulement les traces d'eau, unique preuve de son passage.

* * *

 **Tu as survécu finalement. Toutes mes félicitations ! Cependant, tu as choisi de faire mourir à ta place la seule personne qui t'avait tendu la main. La bonne affaire ! Penses-tu sacrifier tous les habitants de Derry pour ta propre survie, ou vas-tu encore imaginer je ne sais quel plan saugrenu pour t'en sortir la prochaine fois ?**

 **Quand à vous mes très très cher lecteurs. Je note un absentéisme particulièrement décevant. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a une petite idée qu'il veut voir intégrer à cette histoire.**

 **De quoi avez-vous peur voyons ? Ne soyez pas timide. Je ne vais pas vous manger.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Welcome to Derry

Chapitre 5 : Welcome to Derry

Sophie s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle venait de faire ? Genny n'existait pas vraiment, non ? C'était un personnage inventé, joué par une actrice qui actuellement était bien au chaud chez elle et en vie. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même Sophie se dégouttait et avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Cela devait bien faire plus de 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormit. Son esprit était embrouillé, la fatigue l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se repose. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle se change et surtout qu'elle se lave. Elle se remit debout péniblement, ses blessures encore fraîches lui causant des désagréables sensations de brûlures, et décida de faire une rapide visite des lieux.

En face du salon se trouvait une cuisine qui, bien que petite, était bien aménagée. Dans cette pièce se trouvait deux portes, l'une donnant accès à un jardin soigneusement entretenue, situé à l'arrière de la maison, où l'on pouvait apercevoir un petit cabanon, et l'autre qui mené à la cave. Sophie se dit qu'il serait intéressant de visiter soigneusement ces lieux plus tard.

Elle revint sur ces pas et alla dans le couloir. A sa gauche se trouvait l'entrée et à sa droite il y avait deux pièces : les toilettes et la salle de bain. Sophie se rendit ensuite à l'étage pour y découvrir une chambre, qui bien que petite était assez cosy, composé d'un lit pour deux, un meuble de chevet et d'une lampe, d'une armoire et d'un meuble pour le linge et d'une bibliothèque (encore une, mais celle-ci est un peu plus garni que celle du salon). A côté de la lampe de chevet se trouvait une petite radio et une photo où on pouvait y voir Genny avec un homme de son âge. _Ça devait être son mari. La pauvre femme devait être veuve_ , pensa Sophie. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la seule photo qu'elle avait vu depuis le début (en dehors des peintures de paysages accroché sur la plupart des murs de la maison).

Elle resta sur place, silencieuse, se demandant si cette vieille femme avait des enfants et des petits-enfants. Que diraient-ils quand ils se rendront compte que leur mère a disparu. Que diraient les petits-enfants qu'on on leur expliquera que leur grand-mère est morte. Sophie se rappela du jour où on lui avait appris ce type de nouvelle quand elle était petite. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours, elle était inconsolable et ses parents ne savaient plus comment la calmer. Alors que ses souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surfaces une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Après quelques secondes, le regard tourné vers le passé, la jeune femme s'essuya les yeux et chassa ses pensées, les enfouissant dans un coin de sa tête ne voulant plus y songer, puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit afin de prendre des vêtements propres afin pour pouvoir se changer.

Avant de redescendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière pièce juste à côté. A sa grande joie elle y découvrit une lingerie accompagnée d'une zone pour le matériel d'entretien et ustensiles en tout genre. La pièce était composée d'un lave-linge et d'un sèche-linge, d'une planche et fer à repasser, d'une ancienne machine à coudre à pédale, d'un étendoir, d'un grand évier et d'un meuble où étaient rangés les différents produits pour la lessive.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Sophie se déshabilla précautionneusement afin d'éviter que les vêtements ne frottent sur les plaies mais, l'humidité du tissu, ne permettant pas aisément une telle manipulation, la faisait grimacer à chaque contacts. Elle vida ses poches et laissa ses vêtements dans l'évier (ne voulant pas tremper d'avantages le sol), en attendant de les laver plus tard. Elle jeta un œil à son portable mais ce dernier ne fonctionnait plus, soit la batterie était vide, soit il n'avait pas survécu à son passage dans l'eau lorsqu'elle était tombé. Elle posa le tout sur le rebord de l'évier dans un soupir.

Complètement nue, avec le linge propre sous le bras, elle sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La maison vide, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur quelqu'un de plus, Pennywse était… occupé pendant un moment.

Cependant, comme pour lui donner tort, le destin en décida autrement et c'est ainsi qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux luisant caché derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Sophie s'arrêta net, retenant son souffle…juste avant d'éclater de rire et de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand elle reconnut la tête du chat qui avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette et de la suivre discrètement pour savoir ce que cette étrangère faisait chez lui. Voyant la méfiance de l'animal, Sophie s'accroupi et lui présenta sa main. Le félin la renifla un instant avant de reculer en fronçant son museau et en plissant les yeux l'air écœuré. La jeune femme eu un sourire, en effet, elle ne devait pas sentir très bon. Elle se redressa, suivi l'animal, qui descendait les escaliers fuyant vers une autre pièce, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'elle fessait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, elle prêta d'avantage attention à la décoration des lieux. Comme le reste de la maison, la pièce était assez petite mais joliment décorée. Un carrelage bleu nuit, assorti de grand motif à fleur blanche et turquoise, tapissé le sol et les murs. Le maigre rayon du soleil qui passait à travers l'unique fenêtre donnait l'impression d'être dans un aquarium. Il y avait également un lavabo encadré de petites armoires fixées au mur et un bidet. Comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, Sophie apprécia la présence du radiateur qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Elle récupéra une serviette propre, qu'elle posa sur le chauffage **,** et un gant, avant de se glissait dans l'eau chaude avec un gémissement non retenu de pure satisfaction.

Après avoir profité quelques instants de son état de bien être, la jeune femme s'attaqua à la dure tache d'enlever la crasse et la saleté accumulée sur sa peau en prenant bien soin de nettoyer précautionneusement ses blessures. Elle dut faire preuve de patience, ce travail minutieux demandant une attention particulièrement longue et pénible. Le labeur devint plus ardu quand elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux qui ressemblaient d'avantage à un sac de nœuds renfermant avec lui des brindilles et autres petits objets non identifiés dont on préfère ignorer l'origine. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Sophie dut changer l'eau et rincer la baignoire qui avait pris une couleur grise peu ragoutante avec des reflets vert et marron accompagné des petits dépôts nauséabonds flottant à la surface. Alors qu'elle re-remplissait la baignoire elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit de nouveau la tête du chat passer par l'entrebâillement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, l'animal, poussé par sa curiosité, rentra dans la pièce et s'assis à l'entrée, observant l'humaine se plonger dans l'eau.

Tandis qu'elle se savonnait, Sophie observa, amusée, le chat se coucher sur un tapis tout en continuant son observation. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie, en dehors d'un chien quand elle était petite, mais ses souvenirs était flou, et le comportement du félin là faisait sourire.

Perdu dans ses pensées et épuisée, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil.

* * *

Elle fut brutalement réveiller par des violents coups à la porte venant probablement de l'entrée de la maison. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais l'eau était froide et la fit trembler légèrement. Elle constata que l'animal avait disparu. Egalement, la tempête avait cessez à l'extérieur et laissez voir un ciel bleu parsemé de grands nuages blanc et gris entrecouper de larges rayons de soleil. Elle voulut sortir rapidement de la baignoire mais c'était sans compter l'état de son corps qui ne s'était toujours pas remis. Inévitablement, celle-ci glissa et tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Après avoir marmonnée plusieurs jurons à faire trembler des oreilles un peu trop chastes, elle se releva avec précaution avant de s'enrouler dans la serviette qu'elle avait préparée. Elle apprécia à peine la chaleur du tissu sur sa peau, qui cessa de trembler, tandis que les coups à la porte se faisaient de plus en plus insistants accompagné de la voix d'un adulte.

Sophie se dirigea ensuite le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers l'entrée mais hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle regarda par l'œillet et vit un homme, environ la quarantaine, accompagné d'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Elle essaya de se souvenir si elle avait déjà vu ces personnes dans le film mais malheureusement, leurs visages lui étaient inconnus et ne lui permettaient pas de deviner la raison de leur présence ou leurs intentions.

Les coups à la porte recommencèrent la faisant sursauter.

\- Ms. Foster, are you there ? Is everything alright ? It's Dave, déclara à haute voix l'inconnu.

Sophie préféra garder le silence. Après tout elle n'était pas censée être là, et comment expliquer l'absence de la vieille femme.

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'homme, qui avait commençait à entrer, se figea en voyant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face l'air inquiète.

« I ... uh, excuse me, bafouilla-t-il en remarquant que cette étrangère était nue sous sa serviette. I'm looking for Mrs. Foster. His car is in the driveway. Can I see it please ? », conclu-t-il gêné en détournant le regard.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Bordel, je sais à peine parler la langue. Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Excusez-moi Genny est absente pour le moment et se fait manger par un clown extraterrestre venu d'une autre dimension. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?_ , pensa sarcastiquement Sophie alors qu'elle commençait « presque » à paniquer.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme Dave insista : « I'm his neighbor, Dave Gardener ... I live on the other side of the street. Is Genny here ? »

\- Dad, who's this lady ? demanda le petit garçon curieux.

\- I do not know son. I have never seen you before. Are you from the family ? demanda-t-il soudain suspicieux face au comportement bizarre de son interlocutrice. You are not from here, are you ? ... ..Do you understand what I'm saying ?

Face à la même absence de réponse, l'homme pénétra dans la maison, regardant avec méfiance Sophie, puis parla suffisamment fort pour être entendu dans toute la demeure : « Mrs. Foster ! It's Dave, is everyone ok… »

\- But what does all this fuss under my roof mean ? déclara une Genny mécontente sortant de la cuisine. Mr. Gardener ?! But who allowed you to go home as you see fit ?

Sophie fut aussi surprise que l'homme face à cette soudaine apparition. Heureusement, ce dernier ne remarqua pas le trouble de la jeune femme, mais cela n'échappa pas à l'enfant patientant sagement à l'entrée.

* * *

 **Je me permets de faire un petit aparté. J'entends déjà certains d'entre vous grincer des dents sous l'effort de la traduction. Etant donné que Les dialogues qui vont suivre sont à la base en anglais, mais afin de permettre une meilleure compréhension du texte, je vais les retranscrire en français. Sur ce, je vous laisse poursuivre votre lecture.**

* * *

\- Madame Foster, je…je….je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Cette jeune femme n'a pas su me dire où vous étiez, je me suis inquiété. Vous savez…à votre âge, vous…

\- Monsieur Gardener, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis trop vieille ? dit madame Foster en menaçant Dave du bout de son doigt, le visage sévère.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, bafouilla l'homme mal à l'aise. Pardonnez-moi c'était déplacé. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans votre permission mais, ma femme et moi nous nous sommes inquiétés. Durand la tempête, nous avons remarqué que la lumière de votre salon avait quelques ratés. Comme le courant de la ville ne sera pas rétabli avant demain, maintenant que la tempête est finie, je suis venu afin de vérifier que votre générateur électrique fonctionnait toujours correctement. Nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez sans électricités pour ce soir.

Le visage de Genny s'adoucit en comprenant les bonnes intentions de son voisin.

\- Comme c'est gentil à vous. Mais il ne fallait pas vous déplacez pour si peu. Le générateur s'était arrêté. J'avais oublié de lui remettre de l'essence. C'est vrai qu'avec l'arrivé inattendu de ma nièce on peut dire que j'avais la tête ailleurs, plaisanta la vieille femme en désignant Sophie.

\- Ah…, il s'agit de votre nièce. Mon fils et moi nous nous demandions qui était cette jeune femme, déclara Dave soulagé.

\- Oui, excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Je me trouvais dans le jardin, de l'autre côté de la maison et je ne vous aie pas entendu arriver. Le vent m'a à moitié arraché la bâche qui couvrait mon bois et j'ai dû la rattacher comme il faut.

Sophie, quant à elle, restait figée sur place, regardant les individus dialoguer. Est-ce que la vieille femme avait réussi à s'enfuir. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas elle. Il n'y avait aucune blessure à l'épaule, et la vieille femme n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça après ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, soit il s'agissait d'une farce de Vladimir, soit il s'agissait du clown. Son esprit écarta rapidement le premier choix : le démon s'était engagé à ne pas intervenir, et s'il rompait sa part du marché cela mettait fin au contrat. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne restait donc qu'un seul choix possible. Le cœur de Sophie se serra d'angoisse quand elle comprit. La vieille femme qui parlait tranquillement avec l'homme en face d'elle n'était autre que Pennywise. Que devait-elle faire ? Tentez de fuir ou rester et jouait le jeu, en sachant pertinemment que quand le voisin serait parti elle serait de nouveau seule avec l'entité maléfique.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua que les deux personnes en face d'elle avait cessé leur discussion et la regardait. « Genny » s'adressa alors à elle (en français), un sourire mielleux accroché aux lèvres et lui dit :

\- Allons, ne soit pas timide, approche. J'expliquais à notre cher voisin que tu étais ma nièce venue gentiment me rendre une petite visite « surprise » depuis la France.

Alors que Sophie s'approchait précautionneusement, tout en restant hors de portée, Madame Foster se tourna vers Dave et lui annonça fièrement : « Monsieur Gardener, je vous présente…

Il eut un moment de silence gêné. Genny se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et lui demanda : Un petit détail viens de me revenir. Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'appelais. »

\- Sophie… Sophie Reynier, répondit timidement l'intéressé.

\- C'est ça ! Oh, vous savez la mémoire vous joue des tours avec le temps. Reprenons, Monsieur Gardener, voici ma nièce, Sophie Reynier, annonça Madame Foster à un Dave troublé par ce qui venait de ce passé.

\- Euh… très bien, merci. Mademoiselle Reynier, ravie de faire votre connaissance. « Enchanté » comme on dit chez vous, déclara-t-il, lui tendant la main, en essayant sans succès de prononcé le mot à la française en prenant un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Enchanté, le plaisir est partagé, répondit Sophie avec un timide sourire, essayant de paraître naturel, en lui serrant la main.

Dave paru ravit par la réponse de la jeune femme et continua les présentations en se tournant vers le petit garçon :

\- Voici mon fils, Harold ! Viens Harold, dis bonjour.

Le petit garçon intimidé se cacha à moitié derrière son père et lâcha un timide « hello ».

« Vous savez ce que c'est à cet âge, ils sont timide. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Ça ira mieux quand vous aurez fait plus ample connaissance. »

\- Ce sera avec joie, s'exclama Genny qui se mêla à la conversation. Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux mon petit Harold. J'ai des tas de jouet. Et des ballons aussi. Tu aimes les ballons Harold ? Tu pourras emmener des amis venir jouer avec toi si tu veux.

Le petit garçon, mal à l'aise, se cacha encore plus derrière son père, fuyant le regard de la vieille femme posé sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, déclara le père mal à l'aise à son tour. Je l'ai emmenais avec moi pour lui montrer qu'il faut savoir s'entraider entre voisins. Excusez-moi encore une fois mademoiselle, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez à venir nous rendre visite. Nous habitons de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face, conclu-t-il en se tournant vers Sophie.

Sophie fit un hochement de tête afin de montrer qu'elle avait bien compris.

\- C'est très responsable de votre part monsieur Gardener mais, sans vouloir vous jeter dehors, je crois que ma nièce aimerait maintenant s'habiller et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver.

\- Oh oui, pas de problème. Dans ce cas, nous allons y aller. Vous êtes sur de n'avoir besoin de rien ?

\- Certaine, je vous remercie. Quand à toi Harold, n'oublie pas, tu peux venir quand tu veux, dit la vieille femme en souriant à l'enfant qui suivait de près son père sur le porche.

\- Mademoiselle Reynier, je suis sûr que vous allez vous plaire dans notre petite ville. Bienvenue à Derry, conclut Dave avec un dernier geste de la main que Genny lui rendit avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

Alors qu'ils traversent la rue en direction de leur maison, le petit garçon demande à son père :

\- Elle est bizarre la dame, tu ne trouves pas papa ?

\- Toi aussi tu réagirais bizarrement si tu étais dans un pays étranger et que ton voisin débarquait sur le pas de ta porte alors que tu es en serviette de bain, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu vois cette jeune femme plus tard, sois gentil avec elle, d'accord ? Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle. C'est une nouvelle ville et elle ne connait personne.

\- Mais elle n'est pas seule, il y a sa tante, souligna intelligemment Harold.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Et tu peux faire confiance à madame Foster sur ce point-là. Elle va bien prendre soin d'elle, déclara Dave insouciant de la vraie nature de sa nouvelle voisine.

Il ne se doutait pas que ce qu'il venait de dire était plus proche de la vérité que ce qu'il pensait.

En effet, dans la maison qu'il venait de quitter, Madame Foster s'apprêter effectivement à s'occuper de la jeune femme… à sa manière.

Elle se tourna vers Sophie, un reflet doré dans les yeux.

\- Bien, et si nous continuons notre petite discussion ma petite Sophie, ricana-t-elle dans un sourire dangereusement malicieux.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une Sophie aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Il faut se détendre voyons. Même si après avoir pu admirer tes compétences linguistiques, moi aussi je pense que j'aurais eu quelque sueur froide à ta place.**

 **Heureusement que « Genny » est revenue d'entre les morts pour te sauver la mise, hein ! C'est qu'elle y tenait à la rattacher sa bâche… à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle n'aime pas les squatters, vas savoir ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Entretien avec un clown p1

Chapitre 6 : Entretien avec un clown (partie 1)

Sophie essaya tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait rapidement dans sa poitrine, alors que la terreur refaisait surface. Sa courte sieste dans le bain ne lui avait certainement pas permis de se reposer complètement mais, au moins elle avait les idées plus claires. Cette fois, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique et laisser Pennywise jouait avec elle comme il le voulait sinon, elle était perdue. Elle devait imposer ses conditions… mais ça ne sera pas une chose aisée.

 _Rappelle-toi, si tu n'as pas peur « ça » ne peut rien te faire. Il ne faut pas que je cède. Il ne faut pas que je lui laisse l'occasion de penser qu'il aura ce qu'il veut facilement et sans contrepartie. Il est temps que moi aussi je fasse part de mes exigences. Cette fois, c'est moi qui mène la danse !_ pensa la jeune humaine ragaillardie.

Cependant, la théorie était une chose facile, mais la pratique… c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle savait que négocier avec l'entité maléfique serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Mais avant ça, elle devait se mettre dans une tenue un peu plus appropriée pour converser.

N'écoutant que son courage (ou son inconscience), Sophie s'avança vers la vieille femme et déclara d'une voix déterminé :

\- Ma chère tante, comme vous l'avez si bien dit à monsieur Gardener, je risque d'attraper froid dans cette tenue. Ainsi, permettez-moi d'aller me changer.

\- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Après tout, on dirait bien que tu n'as pas attendu pour te mettre à l'aise, répondit Genny avec un sourire mauvais. Toutefois, je te préviens, ne me fait pas attendre. Il serait dommage que je doive venir te chercher si cela devait arriver.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela n'arrêterait pas la créature si elle devait venir. Elle récupéra les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés et s'habilla rapidement. A présent, elle était vêtue d'une chemise bleue à manches longues à col rond, d'une petite veste en laine grise, et pour finir elle portait un pantalon brun clair. Sophie se regarda dans le miroir d'une des armoires avant de faire la grimace. Ses cheveux encore humide, qui pendouillaient sobrement, encadrait des rides de fatigue toujours marqués sur visage. Associé ça à sa tenue et elle avait pris au moins 20 ans. Elle ressemblait presque à une petite vieille maintenant. En d'autre circonstances, son accoutrement l'aurait fait rire, mais pas en ces circonstances. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, avant de sortir de la salle de bain accompagné par les dernières lueurs du jour.

Sophie ne vit pas Pennywise tout de suite. Ce dernier avait quitté l'entrée et s'était rendu dans le salon. Elle le trouva confortablement assis dans le fauteuil au fond de la pièce, patientant tranquillement les mains croisés. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par les maigres rayons du soleil. Le feu de la cheminée, éteint depuis longtemps, ne laissait voir que des braises incandescentes semblable aux yeux rougeoyants de la créature qui fixaient intensément l'humaine. L'entité avait retrouvé sa forme de clown et sa présence, mélangée à la faible clarté de la pièce, donnait au lieu une apparence glaciale et inquiétante.

Il est vrai que son apparence actuelle était un peu plus intimidante que le frêle physique de la vieille Genny Foster. Face à ça, Sophie perdit un peu de sa contenance en sentant une partie de son courage s'envoler. Elle avança dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

\- Allons, pas de chichi entre nous. Viens t'assoir, ce sera plus confortable, dit la créature en désignant un fauteuil en face de lui. Sophie hésita, elle était certaine que le siège n'était pas là il y a quelque instant. Elle regarda le clown qui lui répondit par un sourire terriblement sournois.

 _N'aie pas peur, il ne pourra pas t'atteindre si tu ne ressens pas de la peur_ , pensa-t-elle en boucle en se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers le fauteuil alors que l'entité ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Les voisins ne risquent pas de nous voir ?

\- Ils ne verront que ce que je veux qu'ils voient, répondit Pennywise alors que Sophie s'asseyait enfin en face de lui, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa nervosité.

Seulement un mètre les séparait, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas le jeune humaine. Pourtant, les négociations étaient ouvertes et elle ne devait pas laisser manœuvrer le clown comme il l'entendait.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Sophie, entrant comme à son habitude, dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tout ! Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais.

\- C'est d'accord, mais j'ai des conditions, déclara la jeune femme déterminé.

\- Oh ! mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, se moqua la créature en ricanant. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois en position d'exigeait quoique ce soit.

Sophie eut alors l'impression que la température du salon, si c'était encore possible, avait chuté de quelques degrés, lui faisant réprimer un frisson. Pennywise n'avait pas bougé, pourtant sa présence était plus intimidante que jamais.

Cependant, l'humaine ne se défila pas et, à la surprise de l'entité maléfique, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- C'est là que vous vous tromper. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Georgie vous avez besoin de moi plus que vous ne le pensez.

Devant le regard interrogateur du clown, Sophie s'expliqua : « Dans mon monde, votre histoire est raconté de trois manière différentes : un livre, un téléfilm et un film. Même, s'il y a quelques variantes, l'histoire dans le fond reste la même, et la finalité ne change pas : vous êtes vaincu. Et à chaque fois, par les mêmes personnes, systématiquement. »

\- Dans ce cas la solution est simple, je n'ai qu'a tuer ses individus, se moqua la créature. Une fois que leur identité révélé, ce sera rapide. Considère qu'ils sont déjà morts.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, continua Sophie. Le problème, c'est que ces individus sont aidés par Maturin.

En entendant cela, Pennywise grimaça. Même si la tortue était vieille et presseuse, s'il elle décidait de s'en mêler, elle pouvait bien lui compliquer la tâche. Mais pourquoi décidait-elle d'agir maintenant ? Pourquoi après tous ce temps passé à paresser, elle se décidait enfin à sortir de sa coquille.

L'entité fixait l'humaine qui continuait son explication. Cette situation l'agaçait de plus en plus. S'il avait eu accès à son esprit le problème aurait déjà été réglé. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. La jeune femme allait lui dire tous ce qu'il voulait savoir ou elle le paierait cher.

\- Raconte-moi ces histoires, intima-t-il.

\- Non ! Pas avant d'avoir énoncé mes conditions.

Face à cette déclaration, la colère gronda au cœur de la créature. Visiblement cette misérable humaine n'avait pas bien compris à qui elle avait à faire et il allait rapidement lui rappeler.

Soudainement, des chaines sortirent du fauteuil sur lequel Sophie était assise et s'enroulèrent rapidement autour d'elle, la maintenant sur place sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

\- HA ! HA ! HA ! Mais c'est qu'on est d'humeur joueuse à ce que je vois. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, s'esclaffa l'entité. Voyons voir, de quoi tu as peur ? Serpents ? Araignées ? Insectes ? Scorpions ?...

Au fur et à mesure que le clown énonçait les créatures, ces derniers sortaient sans discontinuer du fauteuil par les trous laissé par le métal et se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme.

Sophie se retint de crier face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Un crotalus (communément appelé « serpent à sonnette ») s'était positionné sur ses genoux, faisant tinter les grelots au bout de sa queue, provoquant ainsi un son strident, et sifflait agressivement, menaçant d'attaquer à chaque instant. Des mygales et des scorpions escaladaient ses bras et se faufilaient sous les vêtements par tous les passages qui leur étaient accessibles. De même que des insectes en tout genre qui les suivaient par dizaines. Sophie était littéralement recouverte par ces gentilles bêtes et autant dire que sentir des centaines de pattes en tout genre sillonner votre peau est particulièrement abominable, sans parler du danger de mort imminent.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer en sentant la panique l'envahir de nouveau. _Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ça n'existe pas ! pensa-t-elle avec force._ Elle entendit le serpent faire claquer ses mâchoires justes devant son visage. _Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu ne risques rien si tu n'as pas peur._ Les centaines de pattes lui piquaient la peau, lui donnant la désagréable sensation d'être recouverte d'aiguilles. _Tu n'as pas peur ! Tu ne crains rien !_ Les créatures se baladaient dans ses cheveux et les plus petites d'entre elles tentaient de pénétrer dans les oreilles, le nez, ou encore forçaient l'accès pour rentrer dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. _Je n'ai pas peur ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! JE N'AI PAS PEUR !_

\- JE N'AIS PAS PEUR DE TOI ! cria-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait, à Pennywise en ouvrant les yeux.

Ce dernier avait cessé de sourire et affichait un visage mécontent. Sophie se rendit compte alors qu'elle s'était levée et que plus rien ne l'entravait. En fait, il n'y avait simplement plus rien. Le fauteuil avait disparu emportant avec lui tous ses cauchemars. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirait correctement et la sensation de milliers de pattes parcourant son corps s'était évanoui.

L'entité maléfique se leva à son tour et se dressa, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. L'humaine ne se défila pas et lui fit face le fixant dans les yeux sans sourcillé.

\- En absence de peur, vous êtes impuissant, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sur.

\- Que crois-tu avoir accomplis ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas t'en sortir si facilement ? Sans compter que j'ai des talents cachés, rétorqua le clown menaçant.

\- Vous parlez de vos lumières mortes ? Encore faudrait-il que je les regardes. Et même si vous arrivez à me piéger, vous serez mort avant d'avoir pu tirer quoi que ce soit de moi.

C'est absurde ! Était-il vraiment en train de négocier avec un vulgaire humain ?! Malheureusement, et cela lui faisait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle avait raison. S'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Jamais il n'avait rencontré d'humain aussi téméraire à son égard. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. S'il y avait des humains de la même trempe qui décidaient de l'éliminer, et que la tortue s'en mêler, cela pouvait vite tourner en sa défaveur. Peut-être valait-il mieux tuer l'humaine tous de suite. Pourtant le doute persistait chez l'entité démoniaque. Il devait savoir qui il allait affronter précisément et comment les contrer. Après tout, les actions de la tortue avec ses limites elle aussi. Peut-être pouvait-il écouter les conditions de l'humaine et aviser après, il n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Que voudrais-tu en échange de ses informations ? demanda Pennywise affichant un sourire pervers.

\- Une protection. Je veux que vous veillez à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien jusqu'à ce qu'ai j'ai rempli ma part du marché.

Face à cette demande incongrue, il eut un moment de silence… juste avant que Pennywise éclate de rire. Il tomba et se roula au sol hilare. Lui, qui se nourrissait de la peur des hommes devait en protéger un. Jamais, au grand jamais, au cours des millions d'années qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait entendu une pareille absurdité.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, nous devons nous entraider s'exclama Sophie décontenancé par le comportement du clown qui reparti dans un fou rire encore plus grand. Ma vie aussi est en jeu et Vladimir fera tout pour que j'échoue, dit-elle essayant de couvrir les rires de Pennywise avec difficulté.

Cette humaine était sans doute folle, pourtant… était-il atteint de la même folie ? Un détail le dérangeait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Un détail qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté jusqu'à maintenant mais que l'humaine venait de relever et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'ignorer : Vladimir. Il savait tous ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville, connaissait les plus noirs secret de ses habitants et leur pensées à chaque instant. Il savait que le chat de la vieille humaine avait quitté la maison à la seconde où il était arrivé sur place. Qu'actuellement il chassait un rat trois rues plus loin, son instinct ayant repris le dessus et lui faisant oublier peu à peu sa peur. Que le dit rongeur venait à l'instant de se cacher dans une bouche d'égout et allait rejoindre ses 15 486 congénères se cachant sous la ville. Alors comment était-il possible qu'il n'est pas senti SA présence au cœur même de son repère ?!

Cette pensée, même si jamais il n'oserait se l'avouer, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Chaque être, vivant ou mort, peut être détecté et identifié. Mais ce soi-disant démon n'avait aucune présence. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas ou n'appartenait pas à la réalité. Pourtant, il avait été capable de l'immobiliser sur place et de le manipuler tel un vulgaire pantin. Au cours de sa longue existence, Ça a connu des êtres aux pouvoirs aussi exceptionnels que terrifiants mais, de par sa nature, aucun n'avait eu une quelconque emprise sur lui. Une seule chose pouvait le vaincre et pouvait avoir un impact à son égard. Est-ce que Vladimir s'en était servi ? Non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand.

« _J'ai créé une dimension à part et j'y ais inséré l'univers et les personnages du film_ ». Cette phrase lui revint en tête. Se pourrait-il que… NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il vivait depuis le début des temps, il avait été témoin et acteur de choses qui ne sont même pas appréhendables pour la plupart des individus, alors pourquoi… pourquoi, lui, le Mangeur de Mondes, doutait-il se sa propre existence en ce moment précis ?

Sophie, mal à l'aise, regardait impuissante le clown toujours au sol se relever et cesser peu à peu son hilarité. Rien ne pouvait lui faire part des pensées profondes qui avait traversé l'entité il y a seulement quelques instants. Cette dernière lui faisait face, essuyant des larmes de rire imaginaires a bord de ses yeux et calmant son hilarité avant d'afficher de nouveau son sourire habituel.

\- Donc, si je te protège du monde extérieur, tu me diras tous ce que je veux savoir, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! Très bien, j'accepte ton marché humain mais, ne viens pas le regretter après.

\- Comment puis-être certaine que vous tiendrez votre parole ? Vous n'êtes que tromperie et illusions ? demanda Sophie méfiante.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, la vie est pleine de surprise c'est ça qui est drôle. Mais tu n'as que ça. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, déclara sournoisement Pennywise ; après tout elle n'avait rien précisé concernant la manière dont il devait veiller sur elle…

Là encore, Sophie n'avait pas le choix, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance au clown. Elle arrivait maintenant à s'opposer à lui, mais pour combien de temps ? Un moment de faiblesse pouvait vite arriver et Pennywise n'attendais que ça pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Elle devait l'obliger à tenir son engagement et elle avait une petite idée quant à la manière de s'y prendre.

Ainsi, alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu, Sophie commença sa longue explication.

* * *

 **Aurais-je les oreilles qui sifflent ? Quelqu'un penserait-il à moi ? Mon cher Pennywise a des problèmes existentiels ! Laisse-moi rire ! HA ! HA !**

 **Aurais-je perturbé ton heureuse, longue et insignifiante existence ? Ça me ferait presque de la peine…presque.**

 **Eh oui ! Tu n'es que le fruit d'une imagination débordante d'un simple humain que tu méprises tant. La vérité serait-elle dure à avaler, hein ?**

 **Tu me déçois petit monstre. Comment a tu pu laisser cette vulgaire humaine échapper ne serais-ce qu'un instant à ton emprise ? Je te l'avais servi sur un plateau d'argent et tu laisses passer cette chance de par ta pitoyable prestation. Serais-ce Genny qui t'a causé une indigestion ou as-tu toujours été aussi incompétent ?**

 **Il me semble que je vais devoir agir, après tout ne dit-on pas que l'on est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Entretien avec un clown p2

Chapitre 7 : Entretien avec un clown (partie 2)

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un passant qui se baladerait dans la rue ne verrait que du noir. Pourtant, la vie de nombreux individus se jouait actuellement dans le salon de la défunte Genny Foster.

L'éclat doré des yeux de la créature brillait intensément alors qu'il écoutait l'humaine parlait. Ainsi Pennywise apprit qu'il était né de l'imagination d'un certain Stephen King. Ce dernier avait écrit un livre qui plus tard, victime de son succès, a été adaptée à la télévision dans un téléfilm, puis 27 ans après un film en a fait une nouvelle adaptation.

Apparemment, il appartenait à la dernière version. Toutefois, l'humaine fut incapable de lui dire comment le démon Vladimir l'avait fait atterrir ici. Il écarta rapidement l'hypothèse de l'illusion. Connaissant tous les secrets de cet art, il savait comment en déceler une. Et celui qui avait le pouvoir de rentrer dans son esprit pour le tromper n'était pas encore né.

Mais là encore, l'entité douta. Il savait qu'il existait des êtres recelant des puissances insoupçonnées. Après tout, il en connaissait un très bien. Cela voulait-il dire que sa réelle existence n'avait commençait qu'au début de cette journée, pourtant… il se rappelait parfaitement de son passé, de tous ce qu'il avait vécu, de tous les individus qu'il avait rencontré, des mondes qu'il a vu naître et mourir, de ses victimes, de chacune d'entre elles. Il se souvient encore du goût de leurs peurs, de leur visages avant qu'il ne les dévore, de leur dernières pensées. Tout ça… n'avait donc jamais existé. Pourtant, en se concentrant il ressent encore les effluves de son précédent passage il y a de ça 27 ans.

Ce démon détient de grands pouvoirs mais, maintenant qu'il existe et qu'il a conscience de ce fait, Pennywise compte bien revendiquait ses droits. Les choses vont changer…

Il va montrer à ce démon qu'il ne peut s'amuser avec lui selon son bon vouloir. L'entité sait très bien que ce genre de pouvoir a ses limites, lui-même en faisant les frais actuellement. Il lui suffit juste de trouver lesquelles et il pourra lui montrer à quel point « Ça » est réel. Après tout, on a tous peur de quelque chose…

Alors que Sophie était en train de lui expliquait quelles étaient les différences entre les trois œuvres, Pennywise l'interrompit, une tout autre pensée lui venant à l'esprit.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que le livre a connu un franc succès. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Comment ont réagi les humains en découvrant mon personnage ?

D'abord surprise par la question, la jeune femme réfléchit avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien… le roman a été le livre le plus vendu l'année de sa sortie aux Etats-Unis. Vous êtes devenu le monstre le plus populaire à cette époque et vous êtes rentré dans le panthéon des plus grands monstres fantastiques. De plus, une fois le téléfilm sorti vous avez fini de traumatiser toute une génération, aussi bien des adultes que des enfants, pour ce qui est de coulrophobie (la phobie des clowns). L'acteur qui vous a interprété à cet époque a fait ressortir votre côté malsain et dérangeant. Cela a donné naissance, des années plus tard, à des blagues de mauvais goût dans plusieurs pays. Des personnes se déguisaient en clown et s'amusaient à faire peur aux gens en se baladant dans les rues.

 _Imitateurs de bas étage !_ pensa la créature avec mépris. _Les humains n'ont aucune créativité._

« A mon époque actuelle, les films d'horreurs sont très populaires et des producteurs en ont fait en quantité. Ce qui a eu comme conséquence que les gens sont de moins en moins impressionné par ce qu'ils voient à l'écran. Pourtant, le film d'où est tiré cet univers a rappelé à certaines personnes ce qu'était la peur. Cette fois-ci l'acteur qui a joué votre rôle a mis en avant votre côté effrayant. Et contrairement à certains de ses pairs, votre film a su se démarquer et a eu, là encore, beaucoup de succès, malgré le scepticisme de ceux ayant vu et aimé le téléfilm. »

Pennywise sourit en entendant la narration de l'humaine. Les gens ont eu peur de lui alors même qu'il n'est pas censé exister. Il a eu un impact sur tout un monde sans intervenir et à changer l'histoire (dans un moindre mesure). Peut-être était-il plus réel qu'il ne l'avait pensé ? Peut-être même qu'il avait commencé à exister dans le cœur des gens avant même que Vladimir ne le matérialise lui et son univers ? La créature était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si le monde auquel appartenait l'humaine découvrait qu'il existait bel et bien.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de continuer ses explications.

Sophie commença alors à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, autrement dit le scénario en lui-même. Ainsi, Pennywise découvrit avec stupeur que ses futurs bourreaux n'étaient autres que des vulgaires enfants : William « Bill » Denbrough, Benjamin « Ben » Hanscom, Beverly « Bev » Marsh, Richard « Richie » Tozier, Stanley « Stan » Uris, Edward « Eddie » Kaspbrak et Michael « Mike » Hanlon.

Ces noms résonnaient dans l'esprit du clown, des noms qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il ne s'agissait que de sept misérables avortons d'à peine 13 ans qui l'avaient tenu en échec. C'était difficile à croire, mais, ces morveux allaient payer.

D'après les explications de l'humaine, suite à la disparition de son frère, George « Georgie » Denbrough, Bill va partir à sa recherche avec les autres enfants qui vont le rejoindre au fur et à mesure. Il va devenir le leader naturel de ce groupe qui va se faire appeler « le Club des Ratés ». Toutes les tentatives qu'il va entreprendre pour les tuer vont se révéler infructueuse (quel que soit la version de l'histoire) et vont permettre aux enfants de s'unir et de rester soudé. Guidé par Maturin ils vont venir le chercher dans son repaire et au final, vont entraîner sa chute en usant inconsciemment du « Rituel de Chüd ».

 _Je comprends mieux comment ces misérables peuvent arriver à me vaincre. Maturin, a quoi joues-tu exactement ?! Il t'a fallu plusieurs millions d'années pour mettre en place ce plan minable et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer des gosses faire le travail à ta place ? Et c'est moi, que l'on trouve cruel ?_ pensa l'entité maléfique furieuse.

\- Je me permets de préciser que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, expliqua la jeune femme, brisant sans le savoir, les pensées du monstre. Les enfants ne vont pas arriver à vous tuer durant leur enfance. C'est là, que certains problèmes se posent.

Devant le silence interrogateur du clown, Sophie s'expliqua : « Eh bien, une fois adulte, ce groupe, qui avait quitté la ville… du moins pour la plupart… va revenir (Sophie préféra ellipser le suicide de Stan) pour vous affronter de nouveaux. Et à partir de là, il y a plusieurs possibilités. Dans le téléfilm vous êtes tué. Alors que vous êtes sous la forme d'une sorte d'araignée géante, ils vont vous blesser suffisamment pour vous mettre à terre et vous arracher… ce que je crois être votre cœur. »

Le clown émit un bref rire.

\- Je ne peux pas être vaincu de la sorte. Ne me compare pas à une misérable créature mortelle.

\- En effet, c'est ce qui sous-entendu dans le roman. Dans d'autres œuvres de Stephen King, il y a quelques références à votre personne et certains indices laissent penser que vous avez survécu...

La jeune femme sourit intérieurement en préparant son argumentaire. Il était temps d'avancer ses pièces sur l'échiquier et de faire valoir ses atouts.

"... cependant, ce n'est pas le cas dans le téléfilm qui ne laisse aucun doute concernant votre trépas, aussi aberrant soit-il pour vous. Le problème est que votre existence a été définie selon les règles du cinéma. Autrement dit, si à l'écran vous arracher le cœur vous tue, ce sera également le cas ici. »

 _JE VAIS TE TUER DEMON ! TOI, ET TES STUPIDES REGLES !_

« Toutefois… rien n'est encore joué pour vous, déclara Sophie de manière assurée à la créature lui faisant face. »

Depuis le début des explications Pennywise abordait un visage neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, sinon Sophie n'aurait peut-être pas eu le cran nécessaire d'annoncer ceux qui allait suivre.

« Dans votre cas, il est évident que les enfants ne vont pas réussir à vous tuer actuellement, mais une fois adulte rien n'est encore écrit. La seconde partie du film n'est pas encore sortie et le script n'est pas connu du public. Du coup, on ne sait pas ce que vous allez devenir. Néanmoins, ma mission est d'éviter que la première partie du scénario se réalise. Si j'y arrive, vous ne courrait aucun risque pour la suite… du moins, pas de ce côté-là. En plus, sans vouloir vous offenser, les enfants vous ont… _bien lynché comme un malpropre_ … blessé gravement. »

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre humaine ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé. Eviter la mort de Georgie était une chose essentielle. Ainsi, Bill ne cherchera pas son frère et ne guidera pas les autres enfants pour vous vaincre. Ils vont juste passé une année normale sans se douter de votre existence. Mais pour cela, ne pensait même pas à aller les tuer un par un. Ils sont sous la protection de Maturin, et à chaque fois que vous les avez chassés, ils ont réussi à vous échapper ( _à part, Eddie à la fin, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir_ ). Vous pourrez ainsi passez une année comme les précédentes.

\- Et en quoi m'es-tu utile, maintenant ? souleva sournoisement la créature.

\- Ce scénario n'est jamais arrivé. Maturin va modifier ses plans, sans compter Vladimir qui va sans doute préparer quelque chose. Vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur place. Je pourrais… infiltrer les rangs ennemis en quelque sorte.

\- Tu sous estimes mes pouvoirs, humaine. Si tu penses que je suis incapable de faire une telle chose, je crois bien que ton utilité touche à sa fin, ricana le clown malveillant. De plus, la tortue a beau être « physiquement limitée », il n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour ce faire avoir par ton petit subterfuge.

La jeune femme senti son cœur se glacé et tomber lourdement au fond de son estomac. Ne voulant pas laisser la peur reprendre le dessus, elle préféra ignorer, tant bien que mal, son malaise et continua d'avancer ses arguments. Elle ne devait pas céder son avantage.

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes limité dans vos actions. J'en suis la preuve !

Face au froncement de sourcil du clown (enfin si l'on peut dire, étant donné qu'il n'en a pas vraiment), Sophie regagna peu à peu son courage avant d'abattre ses dernières cartes.

« Vous êtes certes, un être immortel doté de grands pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs que je ne peux que rêver. Mais pourtant, les humains ont certains privilèges que votre race n'aura jamais. Vous ne pouvez avoir un impact sur quelqu'un, le tuer, le manger ou même le blesser que s'il a peur de vous.»

\- Fais bien attention à tes paroles humaine, où ta vie pourrait prendre fin plus vite que tu ne le penses, menaça dangereusement Pennywise.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que la vérité vous déplaît ? Vos années sur Terre vous ont ramolli. En vous concentrant sur les enfants et en ne comptant que sur vos pouvoirs vous êtes devenu trop sûr de vous. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous n'avez plus rencontré un adversaire qui vous résiste. Vous allez fuir face au moindre obstacle un peu difficile à surmonter, déclare la jeune femme sans se démonter tandis que le clown se lève peu à peu de son fauteuil et s'approche d'elle, dévoilant une bouche remplie de crocs acéré brillant légèrement au clair de lune. A tel point que des enfants de 13 ans vont réussir à vous blesser, à vous traquer tel un animal juste avant de vous acculer dans votre tanière. Vous serez vaincu et le dernier sentiment qui vous habitera avant de tomber sera le fait que vous allez mourir de faim. Je peux agir là où vous avez échoué, et faire ce qui vous est impossible. Je vais être celle qui va vous sauver la vie, conclu vaillamment Sophie alors qu'une paire de main maintenant doté de griffes tranchantes se resserrer inexorablement autour de son cou, rendant sa respiration difficile.

La jeune femme fixa la créature dans les yeux sans sourciller, en essayant de desserrer sa prise. Pennywise souleva l'humaine du sol, comme si elle ne pesait rien, et la rapprocha férocement de son visage, leur nez se touchant presque. La créature souriait comme un dément en fixant l'humaine qui se tortillait entre ses mains. On aurait dit un animal blessé essayant de se libérer d'un piège mortel.

Sophie s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put afin de ne pas suffoquer, mais elle était encore épuisée et ses maigres forces ne lui permettaient pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fixa Pennywise avec les dernières volontés qu'il lui restait ne sachant ce qu'il allait lui arrivait. Elle se rappelle vaguement avec inquiétude que dans le livre il décapite un enfant à main nu via ce même procédé.

Ce dernier la fixait intensément tel un prédateur et elle vit dans l'éclat de ses yeux jaunes un plaisir sadique.

Puis…, il éclata d'un rire maniaque.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! s'exclama le clown juste avant de la relâcher et de disparaître.

* * *

 **BLA, BLA, BLA ! Beaucoup de paroles pour si peu d'action… parlez-vous toujours autant, vous les humains ?**

 **Je comprends mieux les dires de l'un de votre race : « Le silence est le plus beau bijou d'une femme. Il est vrai qu'elle le porte rarement. » Ne voyez là aucune offense, seulement ma propre analyse dans ce cas présent.**

 **Mais trêve de palabre, l'ennuie m'égare et il est temps que je mette en place certains projets.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous narrer les détails, vous les découvrirez par vous-même plus tard.**

 **Retenez seulement que les choses vont changer. Foi de Vladimir !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Insidious

Chapitre 8 : Insidious

Sophie se trouvait à présent seule dans le salon, plongé dans le noir. Préférant rester sur ses gardes, l'humaine resta vigilante et observa en silence le salon plongé dans le noir. Elle attendit un moment mais rien ne se passa.

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, un sentiment de soulagement l'enveloppa alors. L'entité maléfique avait vraiment accepté son marché et était parti. Elle avait réussi à accomplir ce qui lui semblait être l'impossible : négocier avec Pennywise et en sortir en vie. Épuisée mais contente, la jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage éreinté.

Elle sortit à tâtons de la pièce en suivant le faible éclairage fourni par les rayons de la lune. Arrivé dans le couloir, elle alluma la lumière et après une courte hésitation, se dirigea à l'étage. Même si une grosse partie de la tension était partie, elle avait l'estomac noué. Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée, elle préféra aller se coucher sans manger, bien trop épuisée par cette désagréable aventure. Il n'était pas très tard mais Sophie avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormie depuis une éternité.

Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune femme ne pris même pas la peine de se déshabiller, et se glissa dans le lit qui lui apparut particulièrement doux et moelleux. Sa tête eu à peine le temps de se poser sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormie instantanément.

Peu de temps après, alors que l'humaine dormais profondément, une petite créature pénétra dans la pièce, se déplaçant aisément dans le noir. L'être, difficilement identifiable à cause de l'obscurité, sauta avec agilité au pied du lit sans faire un bruit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il observait la forme endormie.

* * *

Sophie se réveilla haletante.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux éblouie par la lumière du soleil et mis sa main devant son visage pour se protéger. Il faisait jour. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais, elle s'était bien reposée, du moins en grosse partie.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillée ? Là encore, rien n'était sûr. Peut-être était-ce le les grondements sourds de son estomac tiraillé par la faim, le léger mal de tête qu'elle ressentait, ou encore ses muscles endolories. Où peut-être était-ce le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait mais dont elle n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir, ou encore les miaulements aigus du chat se trouvant au pied du lit.

Encore un peu endormie, elle se frotta les paupières afin de bien se réveiller et d'enlever les dernières traces de sommeils.

Machinalement, la jeune femme sortie péniblement du lit, tout en baillant, en se demandant l'heure qu'il était et pourquoi tout son corps lui faisait mal comme ça.

Alors qu'elle se traînait hors de la chambre, l'esprit embrumé, ne sachant pas pourquoi un chat se trouvait sur son lit, elle marcha sur quelque chose de visqueux et mouillée. En regardant au sol, elle vit son pied nu posé sur ce qui semblait être de la boue. Cela fût comme un électrochoc. Son esprit se réveilla aussi rapidement que si on l'avait plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Elle se remémora instantanément la journée de la veille avec précision. Le rituel, Vladimir, les égouts, Pennywise, Genny…

Le choc fut terrible. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Sophie du s'assoir au sol un moment afin de reprendre ses esprits. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ne serais qu'un instant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cependant, à peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que le chat, qui l'avait suivi, poussa de nouveau des miaulements stridents en se frottant à ses jambes avec insistance. Agacée, elle repoussa sans ménagement l'animal, préférant rester seule. Mais ce dernier revint sans cesse à la charge en miaulant, si possible, de plus en plus fort. Cela eut pour conséquence d'amplifier le mal de tête que ressentait la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ! Dégage de là, sale bête ! dit méchamment Sophie avec colère.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le félin s'assit en face d'elle tout en continuant ses vocalises aigues, mais en restant tout de même hors de portée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'écria l'humaine exaspérée.

Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, Sophie abandonna et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser respirer un instant ? Ne pouvais-t-elle pas pleurer tranquillement sur son triste sort ?

Elle regarda l'animal en essayant de comprendre l'origine de ce comportement. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, son corps lui apportant rapidement la réponse à sa question par un grondement de son propre estomac. L'animal devait lui aussi avoir faim et réclamait tout simplement à manger.

Des paroles de son père lui revinrent alors en tête. Il disait toujours « tu casses, tu payes ». Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. La maitresse de maison n'étant plus là par sa faute, elle devait s'occuper de l'animal en attendant de trouver une nouvelle famille qui prendra soin de lui.

Dans un dernier soupir, elle se releva en grimaçant à cause de son corps endolori et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée. Elle constata alors les saletés qu'elle avait laissées lors de sa visite des lieux. Des taches de boues n'étaient pas seulement présentes à l'étage, mais aussi tout le long de l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, elle eut un rire nerveux en découvrant qu'elle pouvait suivre son parcours à la trace si l'on peut dire. Le pire se trouvant dans le salon et notamment dans le couloir devant la porte d'entrée.

Sophie interrompit son inspection en entendant de nouveaux les miaulements du chat et se dirigea, non sans râler, dans la cuisine où l'animal attendait impatient devant sa gamelle vide. La jeune femme fouilla dans plusieurs placards avant de trouver le paquet de croquette si ardemment réclamé.

Une fois la gamelle remplie, Sophie s'assit sur une des chaises et regarda le félidé manger tranquillement. Elle se surprit alors à entamer la conversation avec ce dernier :

\- Dans un certain sens je t'envie. Visiblement, le fait que tu viennes d'un film, qu'un clown extraterrestre mange des enfants, a dévoré ta maîtresse, et terrorise la ville où tu vis ne te dérange pas plus que ça. Tant que tu as ta gamelle pleine tu es content on dirait bien, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Fatiguée par toute cette situation, la jeune femme poussa un long gémissement plaintif avant de s'effondrer de manière mélodramatique sur la table.

« Et voilà que tu te mets à parler à un chat ! Ça ne va plus ma pauvre Lucette. Il faut te reprendre », déclara Sophie à elle-même.

Même si d'un autre côté, inconsciemment, elle admirait (d'une certaine manière) l'animal face à elle. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, il continuait quand même de vivre et ne se laissait pas abattre. Il restait là, à manger tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être devait-elle prendre exemple sur lui ? Où était-elle si désespérée au point de vouloir imiter un animal ?

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? » questionna-t-elle cette fois-ci sur un ton plus sérieux, en s'adressant de nouveau au félin.

En réponse à ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'animal arrêta un instant de manger, se gratta vigoureusement l'épaule avec sa patte arrière puis, il lui tourna le dos, lui montrant négligemment son derrière la queue bien dressée, avant de se reconcentrer sur ses croquettes.

Suite à ce comportement pour le moins inattendue, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Même si cela ne dura pas longtemps car les douleurs de son corps se réveillèrent, cela eu pour effet de la mettre de bonne humeur.

Après tout, sa situation n'était pas si mal. Elle avait réussi à survivre jusque-là et avait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec le clown. De plus, elle possédait un net avantage sur ce dernier étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas lire son esprit. Elle ne devait pas perdre cet atout en montrant si ouvertement ses émotions. Pennywise pouvait être n'importe où. S'il le faut, il l'observait en ce moment même.

Cette dernière pensée lui procura un frisson. Elle ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et le temps des lamentations devait être remis à plus tard. Pour l'heure le plus important était de… manger !?

L'estomac de la jeune femme lui rappela durement qu'elle aussi devait s'alimenter. C'est ainsi qu'une Sophie regonflée à bloc fouilla énergiquement la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible.

Quinze minutes plus tard, et grâce à une cuisinière à gaz, elle avalait goulûment le plat de pâtes qu'elle avait préparé. La nourriture n'était pas dure à trouver. La cuisine était bien organisée et il y a avait suffisamment de réserve pour tenir au moins un mois… enfin, si on aime les conserves. En effet, le frigo était vide. Sophie devina que suite à la coupure de courant, qui avait durée plusieurs jours, Madame Foster a dû rapidement épuiser toutes les denrées périssables afin de ne pas avoir de perte.

Elle allait devoir penser à se réapprovisionner si elle ne voulait pas se nourrir uniquement de féculents… mais avec quel argent ? Même si Genny avait quelques billets cachés dans la maison, cela ne suffirait pas, surtout si sa présence dans ce monde devait s'éterniser. Elle n'avait pas le choix, Sophie allait devoir travailler pour gagner sa croûte, comme on dit.

Après avoir fini son assiette, la jeune femme se cala confortablement sur sa chaise afin de bien réfléchir à sa situation.

 _Voyons les points positifs : j'ai un toit, de quoi manger pendant un moment et,… je suis toujours vivante. Passons aux points négatifs : je ne sais pas parler correctement l'anglais, ce qui pour communiquer avec les habitants sera problématique ; je n'ai pas de moyen de transport, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais pouvoir gérer le clown ; sans compter que les voisins vont finir par remarquer l'absence de madame Foster et se douter de quelque chose._

Il était bien sur hors de question que Pennywise se refasse passer pour la vieille dame, enfin… ce n'est pas comme s'il allait accepter de le faire. Après mure réflexion, Sophie décida qu'elle allait devoir inventer un mensonge pour que la disparition de Genny soit crédible. Cela lui rappelait les enquête policières où le meurtrier devait faire disparaitre les preuves de son crime afin de ne pas se faire arrêter ; sauf si ce n'est que c'est elle qui avait le mauvais rôle ici.

Egalement, elle se souvint que Dave, le voisin, lui avait proposé qu'elle aille le voir si elle avait besoin d'aide et, en l'occurrence, elle en avait grandement besoin.

* * *

Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, Sophie vit que le début de l'après-midi venait de commencer. Elle avait quand même dormi toute la matinée. Sur ce, elle décida de se lever et qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Mais avant tout, elle devait visiter les lieux où elle allait résider plus en profondeur. Elle lava rapidement son assiette avant de se rendre dans le jardin se trouvant à l'arrière de la maison. En passant par la porte de la cuisine elle remarqua que cette dernière était dotée d'une chatière qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant.

Une fois à l'extérieur et malgré un petit vent froid, elle put admirer ce qui fut jadis un joli jardin avec toute sorte de légumes cultivés. Celui-ci devait être bien entretenu avant que l'orage ne ravage le terrain. La moitié des plantations avaient l'air foutu et baignaient dans de grandes flaques d'eau. Heureusement les rares arbres fruitiers présents avaient tenu le choc, malgré quelques branches cassées.

A part ça, il y avait un tas de bois accolé à la maison et recouvert d'un bâche protectrice qui faisait face à un cabanon se trouvant de l'autre côté du terrain. La jeune femme traversa la courte distance qui la séparait du cagibi évitant du mieux qu'elle put de marcher dans la bouillasse. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit tout le matériel nécessaire pour jardiner. Elle nota également la présence d'une hache qui pourrait s'avérer utile si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et pas seulement pour couper du bois.

Elle contourna ensuite la maison et se rendit dans l'allée longeant le garage. Là, elle put voir la voiture dont monsieur Gardener avait parlé. Réflexion faite, elle trouva bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué lors de son arrivée. Après tout, le véhicule était clairement visible de la route.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle AMC Gremlin d'un vert délavé. Au final, elle avait quand même de quoi se déplacer se dit-elle un peu plus rassuré.

Un bruit venant de la rue attira alors son attention. Sur place, ce trouvais deux hommes en tenue grise et portant des casques jaunes, s'afférant autour d'une ligne électrique. _Ça doit être des réparateurs_ pensa-t-elle. _Le courant n'a surement pas été encore remis dans ce quartier._ Un des deux employés la remarqua. Il fit signe à son collègue et les deux individus se tournèrent intrigué vers la jeune femme. Sophie pris alors conscience que son accoutrement, ainsi que ses pieds nus recouverts de terre ne devait pas passer inaperçu. De plus, c'était une étrangère à leurs yeux et elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu être perçue. Voulant se faire oublier, elle leur fit un rapide salut de la main en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de se diriger, le plus naturellement possible, à l'intérieur du garage (qui fort heureusement n'était pas fermé à clé). Cela fonctionna car les deux ouvriers se désintéressèrent d'elle avant de se remettre au travail.

Sophie poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de visualiser le contenu de ce nouveau lieu. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un générateur électrique, mais ce dernier était éteint. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses Sophie n'arriva pas à relancer l'appareil. Résignée elle laissa rapidement tomber en se disant que de toute façon le courant devait revenir dans l'après-midi.

Le reste de la pièce était composé de tables de travail, d'une grande armoire en métal, ainsi que d'une panoplie d'étagères où reposaient des ustensiles en tout genre. Le tout était recouvert d'une grande couche de poussière. _Cela devait appartenir à son mari,_ pensa-t-elle. _Madame Foster n'a pas dû venir souvent ici._

Elle remarqua également dans un coin un vieux vélo accroché au mur. Vu son état il n'avait pas dû servir depuis des années. Après une rapide inspection elle fut ravie de constater que l'engin avait assez bien survécu aux affres du temps. A part les pneus à changer et la chaine à graisser, le reste avait l'air en bon état.

Une fois sa visite finie, Sophie sorti du garage en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison ne voulant pas attiré l'attention, même si cela s'avéra inutile étant donné que les deux hommes l'ignorèrent et restèrent concentré sur leur activité.

Cependant, trop occupé à vouloir se faire discrète, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une paire d'yeux jaunes la suivaient du regard. Ces derniers restaient caché dans l'ombre d'une bouche d'égout ce qui les rendaient difficilement visible. Pourtant, de là où elle était, un simple coup d'œil aurait suffi à la jeune humaine pour les repérer et constater qu'une trentaine de centimètre séparait chaque œil.

* * *

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de la maison, la jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après s'être nettoyé les pieds dans le bidet, elle en profita pour vider l'eau de la baignoire de la veille qui avait stagné toute la nuit. Durant le processus, elle eut la réflexion que ce genre de scène lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur… juste avant de se rappeler ironiquement que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Elle trouva également une armoire à pharmacie qui lui permit de désinfecter et de bander ses plaies les plus sérieuses.

Puis, elle retourna dans la chambre à l'étage afin d'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Elle opta pour un t-shirt simple et un pantalon en tissu assez léger. Elle récupéra aussi une paire de chaussure en toile, qui même si n'était pas vraiment à sa taille, tenait bien au pied. Ainsi équipé, elle décida de fouiller de fond en comble la maison et de nettoyer les taches de boue. Le courant n'étant toujours pas rétabli, elle alla récupérer du bois à l'extérieur afin d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Les radiateurs ne fonctionnant plus, cela lui permis de réchauffer au moins une pièce de la résidence.

Le chat de la maison fit alors son apparition et se coucha devant l'âtre regardant tranquillement les allés et venus de l'humaine qui débarrassait le plateau de thé de la veille laissé sur la table basse.

* * *

Tout au long de sa fouille elle trouva les clés de la maison et du garage, à son grand soulagement les clés de la voiture, ainsi que le portefeuille de Genny. Cependant, ce dernier ne contenait pas grand-chose hormis, les papiers d'identité, permis de conduire et une centaine de dollars.

Elle termina par le nettoyage de ses vêtements d'origine et de la serviette que la défunte vieille dame lui avait si gentiment apporté, ainsi que les draps du lit. Vous imagier bien que laver le tout à la main lui pris un certain temps.

Après avoir placé le linge à séché sur l'étendoir de la lingerie, elle rapporta son attention sur ses biens qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord de l'évier. Elle jeta le paquet de mouchoir devenu inutile après son passage dans les eaux grises et après une courte hésitation, elle décida de garder le ticket de cinéma en souvenir. Elle le mit dans le tiroir du meuble de chevet de la chambre, ainsi que son téléphone (qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas) qu'elle troqua contre une ancienne montre à remontage automatique. Cela pouvait toujours lui être utile.

Une fois toutes ses tâches accomplies elle se dirigea vers la seule pièce de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée : la cave. Elle avait repoussée l'échéance au maximum mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille sans avoir vu ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Et puis, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle n'était pas censée avoir peur de descendre dans cette pièce. Pourtant, après actionné une énième fois l'interrupteur qui resta sans réponse, une boule commença à se former dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. L'idée de s'enfoncer dans cet endroit froid, humide et sombre, le tout sans lumière, ne rassurait guère notre brave héroïne. Elle qui avait trouvée le comportement de Georgie ridicule face à cette même situation n'en menait pas large. L'idée que quelque chose lui saisisse la cheville était une perceptive qui devint tout à coup bien plausible.

Néanmoins, Sophie s'engagea avec prudence dans l'escalier qui plongeait dans l'obscurité. Le plancher grinça légèrement sous son poids. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme avança à tâtons, un pas après l'autre de peur de faire une mauvaise chute. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle arriva finalement sans encombre en bas des marches.

 _Ce n'était pas si terrible après tout,_ pensa-t-elle en se frottant les bras pour faire disparaitre la chair de poule qui s'y était installé. Il faut dire que ce lieu était bien plus froid que les autres pièces de la maison.

Elle repéra alors une maigre lumière provenait d'un petit fenestron à moitié caché par… des ballons !?

L'anxiété regagna aussitôt la jeune femme. Malgré son irrésistible envie de s'enfuir de cet endroit à toute vitesse, elle resta sur place, comme paralysé. Étais-ce du courage, où est-ce que l'humaine avait tout simplement peur qu'en remontant les escaliers la porte ne se ferme toute seule, la pigeant avec un invité indésirable ?

Finalement, après un moment d'hésitation elle s'avança prudemment. Cependant, en s'approchant elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant les fameux « ballons » qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un vieux rideau de douche transparent représentant des ronds de différentes couleurs qui ressortaient sous l'effet de la lumière extérieure. Sans doute avait-elle mal vu à cause de l'obscurité ambiante.

Une fois le stress redescendu, elle écarta le plastique afin qu'un maximum de luminosité pénètre dans la pièce. Ainsi elle put voir que l'endroit où elle se trouvait servait surtout de débarras. Heureusement, la résidence n'avait pas été affectée par les inondations. Des piles de cartons et objets en tout genre était entassé contre les murs. Elle remarqua également la présence d'un chauffe-eau ainsi que celle du compteur électrique qui pour l'instant n'était d'aucune utilité. Elle ouvrit quelques cartons mais ne découvrit rien d'intéressant, il n'y avait que des vêtements, des livres ou des babioles en tout genre. Dans un autre carton encore, elle découvrit des vieux articles de journaux et autres revues diverses. Ne trouvant rien d'utile, Sophie remonta les marches et referma la porte de cette cave glacée, lui préférant la chaleur du salon.

* * *

La chaleur du feu avait bien réchauffé ladite pièce depuis. Rapprochant le fauteuil au maximum de la cheminé, elle se cala confortablement en son sein. Le moment était venu de réfléchir à l'explication qu'elle allait fournir pour justifier la disparition de la vieille Genny Foster.

Le félin qui n'avait pas bougé de toute l'après-midi ouvrit un œil afin de suivre les mouvements de l'humaine. Puis, il se leva, s'étira et bondit sur ses genoux. Sophie sursauta légèrement, surprise par la réaction de l'animal qu'elle n'avait pas vu se déplacer. Toutefois, elle se calma rapidement quand ce dernier se coucha sur ses jambes. De plus, il fallait bien admettre que les légers ronronnements émis par le chat, en réponse aux caresses distraites qu'il recevait, avait quelque chose d'agréable et d'apaisant, voire de réconfortant.

Tandis que l'humaine continuait de caresser l'animal tout en réfléchissant, ce dernier, confortablement installé, affichait un certain contentement. A y regardait de plus près, on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il souriait.

* * *

 **Le travail c'est la santé, rien faire c'est la conserver.** **Les prisonniers du boulot, n'font pas de vieux os. Maint'nant dans le plus p'tit village, les gens travaillent comme des sauvages pour se payer tout le confort. Quand ils l'ont, eh bien, ils sont morts.**

 **Moi le travail me court après, il n'est pas près de m'rattraper. Et vous ?**

 **Allons bon, je plaisante ! Un peu d'humour ne fais pas de mal… enfin… passons.**

 **J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop manqué ? Vous aurais-je fait attendre ? Vous m'en voyez navré mais, ne dit-on pas chez vous « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon » ?**

 **Mais là n'est pas la question. La vraie question ici est… où est Charlie ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Porté disparu

Chapitre 9 : Porté disparu

Confortablement installée et perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas le temps passé. La fin de l'après-midi arrivait à son terme et laissait place à la nuit. En se couchant, le soleil confère un éclat écarlate aux nuages qui recouvrent d'un voile ensanglanté la petite ville de Derry. Dans sa nouvelle demeure Sophie, finalisant minutieusement les derniers détails de son plan pour justifier la disparition de l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux, donne un cachet supplémentaire à ce macabre tableau. Pourtant, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences car, même si sa posture associée au chat qu'elle caresse sur ses genoux lui donne l'impression d'être un méchant tout droit sorti d'un film de James Bond, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que la demoiselle accomplie cette sombre tache. Malheureusement, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix si elle ne veut pas se retrouver à la rue… ou pire.

A force de réflexion, les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettent en place et, comme pour concrétiser le point final de toute cette machination, les lumières de la maison éclaire les lieux.

Le courant était enfin rétabli. En constatant que la lumière du couloir est allumé, Sophie, décide de se lever. Avis qui n'est visiblement pas partagé par le félin qui se montre particulièrement réticent à coopérer, même s'il finit par céder. En quittant le salon, Sophie voie du coin de l'œil l'animal sortir de la maison par la chatière de la cuisine.

Frissonnant légèrement à cause de la fraicheur ambiante, elle décide de faire un rapide tour de la maison afin de d'allumer les radiateurs et d'éteindre les lumières resté enclenché avant l'arrêt du générateur électrique. Elle termine sa tournée par la cuisine afin de se préparer à manger. Toute cette journée lui a creusé l'appétit.

Alors qu'elle réchauffe le reste des pâtes du midi, elle réfléchit à comment elle pourrait occuper sa soirée. Etant donné que son plan, même s'il est loin d'être parfait, ne peut s'appliquer qu'à partir du lendemain. De plus, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir vu ce qui rode dehors, surtout la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour au salon avec son plat qu'elle trouve la solution. En enclenchant l'interrupteur, l'éclairage met en lumière un objet bien commun à chaque foyer et source intarissable de divertissement : la télévision.

Après avoir trouvé la télécommande, la jeune femme est soudain hésitante à appuyer sur le bouton. Elle vient de se souvenir que les rares moments où un téléviseur apparaissait à l'écran dans le film (dans lequel elle se trouve coincé, rappelons-le), Pennywise parasitait la chaine. Autant dire qu'elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de vivre un remake de « The Ring » en voyant le clown sortir de l'écran.

Suite à une longue hésitation, Sophie se décide enfin à mettre en marche l'appareil. Après tout, si ça tournait mal elle n'avait qu'à éteindre la TV ou débrancher la prise ou… non, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, tout devrait bien se passait. Elle avait conclu un marché, si l'entité avait voulu lui faire du mal elle l'aurait déjà fait.

L'écran s'alluma péniblement après de longues secondes d'attentes et afficha alors… le générique de Dallas. La jeune femme fut immédiatement soulagée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être heureuse de voir un de ces épisodes.

Elle se cala confortablement et mangea son repas en zappant de temps en temps d'une chaine à une autre tout en redécouvrant de vieilles séries qu'elle avait oubliée : Columbo, le Cosby Show, Magnum, Cheers, ou encore MacGyver. Toutes ces émissions la replongeaient avec nostalgie dans le passé.

Arrivèrent alors les informations du soir. Malgré ses lacunes linguistiques, Sophie suivie attentivement. Le présentateur montra des images de certaines célébrités qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui visiblement avec quelques problèmes de cœur, puis il fit part des avancés d'un conflit à l'étranger. Sa collègue pris ensuite la parole concernant les événements météorologique actuelles. Visiblement, la tempête qui avait fait rage n'avait pas seulement touché le Maine, mais toute la bordure Est des Etats-Unis. Rien de plus à ce sujet ne fut raconté, et les nouvelles du sport furent abordés.

Sophie s'en désintéressa, pensive. Elle éteignit le téléviseur, fit rapidement la vaisselle et décida d'aller se coucher. Demain, elle allait devoir se lever tôt.

Après avoir trouvée une tenue pour la nuit, elle se coucha dans les draps propres, mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre. Seul un croissant de lune était visible, le tout encadré par une myriade de petites étoiles scintillantes. Elle resta un moment à les fixer, le regard dans le vague. Son monde lui manquait. Elle devait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'assoupit.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, elle ne cauchemarda pas. Elle se réveilla aux aurores en pleine forme. Elle était déjà beaucoup moins courbaturée et ne ressentait plus la fatigue qui l'avait habité ces deux derniers jours.

Après s'être lavée et avoir changée ses bandages, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. En fouillant dans plusieurs armoires, elle trouva des biscottes, de la confiture et de quoi se faire un chocolat chaud.

Voyant qu'il était presque 8h, elle se rendit en vitesse à l'étage afin de s'habiller. Epluchant un à un les vêtements de la vieille femme, elle finit par trouver quelque chose qui ne dépaillerais pas trop avec son âge. Elle opta pour un t-shirt blanc simple et un pantalon noir. Elle réussit même à dénicher une paire de basket et une petite veste brune qui pourrait la protéger du froid qu'il y avait dehors Une fois changée, elle sortit de la maison.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, à cette heure-ci les lieux n'étaient pas déserts. Au fur et à mesure, les gens sortaient de chez eux pour se rendre au travail ou accompagner leurs enfants à l'école. La jeune femme remarqua toutefois que la plupart des gosses avaient leur propre moyen de locomotion (vélo, trottinette, ou autres), a contrario de certains qui n'avaient pas cette chance et marchaient en direction de l'arrêt de bus se trouvant en bas de la rue.

Sophie repéra alors ce qu'elle cherchait : le voisin, monsieur Gardener, qui sortait de la maison avec ses enfants, au nombre tout à fait raisonnable de quatre. Elle reconnut parmi eux le petit Harold qui tenait la main de son père. Visiblement, il s'agissait du benjamin de la famille

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta brusquement, inquiet, en voyant sa nouvelle voisine approchait. Dave aperçu alors à son tour la jeune femme et, contrairement à son fils, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Hello miss Reynier. What good wind will bring you in this beautiful morning ?

* * *

 **D'accord, d'accord ! Cessez de vous plaindre, je vous entends d'ici. J'ai compris ! Je vais, encore une fois, traduire les dialogues en français, rien que pour vous. C'est une grande faveur que je vous accorde là. J'espère que vous en avez bien conscience.**

 **Même si dans ce cas présent on peut plus parler de monologue qu'autre chose au vu du niveau de maîtrise des langues étrangères de notre inculte héroïne.**

* * *

\- Euh… bonjour, répondit maladroitement la jeune femme.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? questionna gentiment le voisin sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

Après plusieurs minutes qui paraissaient interminable, Sophie arriva malgré tout à se faire comprendre et expliqua l'origine de sa visite. Malgré le problème de communication, monsieur Gardener comprit l'essentiel : suite à la tempête qui a fait rage toute la semaine, les lignes téléphoniques étaient coupées et madame Foster était injoignable. Sophie s'est dévouée pour se rendre à Derry afin prévenir Genny concernant des graves problèmes familiaux ayant lieux en France. Ainsi, Madame Foster à du partir précipitamment par le premier vol devant l'urgence de la situation. La durée de son séjour est indéterminée (éternelle dirons-nous officieusement). Et, la pauvre française se voit dans l'obligation de rester sur place pour s'occupait de la maison en son absence.

Heureusement, la vieille tante a privilégiée les services d'un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport, afin de laisser sa voiture à sa nièce. Cependant, cette dernière se voit dans l'obligation de trouver rapidement du travail afin de subvenir à ses besoins. De plus, dans la précipitation elle n'a pas pensé à prendre de quoi se changer.

Face à toutes ces nouvelles informations, pour le moins bouleversantes, monsieur Garderner pris un air grave et se montra compatissant à l'égard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans une situation bien compliqué pour des raisons visiblement bien triste.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Très chère, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider, dit-il gaiement. Je n'ai aucune garantie mais, qui ne tente rien à rien. Venez avec moi, je dépose les enfants à l'école et je vais vous présentez quelqu'un, conclut-il en désignant sa voiture.

La vieille Volvo paru alors bien petite à la jeune femme pour contenir les six individus présents, elle comprise.

Devant le regard gênée de sa voisine, l'homme ajouta en rigolant : « Ne vous en faites pas, les garçons vont se serrer à l'arrière, ils ont l'habitude ».

\- Pas la peine pour moi Papa, je dois aller rejoindre des copains avant d'aller en cours. Je vais prendre le bus ne t'en fait pas, dit alors le plus grand des fils en mettant son sac sur ses épaules avant de partir le long de la rue.

\- Moi aussi, rajouta le cadet en faisant un signe de la main à son père.

\- Ne t'en fais, en rentrera directement après les cours, déclara le troisième plus jeune, en suivant le même chemin que ses frères.

Ne restait plus que le petit Harold qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était pas très confiant. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce que la nouvelle voisine avait racontait, sauf le fait que visiblement madame Foster n'était plus là. En temps normal, il aurait été attristé par cette nouvelle mais, bizarrement il se sentait plutôt soulagé. Cette vieille dame a toujours était très gentille avec lui, et il l'aimait bien. Elle lui donnait toujours des bonbons quand elle le voyait en lui disant de ne rien dire à ses parents. Chose d'ailleurs qu'il appliquait rigoureusement sinon, il savait qu'il devait partager avec ses frères et, étant le plus jeunes on lui laissait souvent les moins bon sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

En y repensant, il n'explique pas son comportement de la dernière fois. Toute cette situation l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Sans parler du fait qu'il trouve cette nouvelle étrangère bizarre, malgré ce que son père peut dire.

Quand à madame Foster, il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais, il avait eu l'impression que c'était elle sans pour autant être vraiment le cas. Elle avait beau avoir le même visage amical, le même sourire bienveillant que d'habitude, et la même odeur qu'on en général les vieilles personnes, il y avait quelque chose qui était différent. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais quelque chose au fond des yeux de la vieille dame l'avait terrifié quand elle l'avait regardait. Le même jour, en rentrant chez lui il avait pensé oublier toute cette histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse des cauchemars le soir même.

Le jeune garçon regarda attentivement l'adulte qui parlait avec son père. En y repensant, madame Foster ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait de la famille à l'étranger. Des tas de questions bourdonnaient dans sa tête et il avait hâte d'être seul avec son père pour pouvoir en parler. Pour le moment, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire preuve de politesse et patientait sagement en silence comme ses parents lui avaient appris.

Les deux adultes ne virent pas le visage inquiet du garçon quand ce dernier compris que la jeune femme allait venir avec eux dans la voiture.

* * *

Les trois individus s'installèrent dans l'auto et un silence malaisant régna quelque peu. Ne voyant que l'embarras de la jeune femme, le père préféra détendre l'atmosphère en faisant un peu d'humour, tandis qu'il démarrait le véhicule et s'engageait sur la route. Il s'adressa à son invité assisse à côté de lui.

\- Du coup, c'est toi qui a la lourde responsabilité de garder le Général ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus familier.

Malgré le fait qu'elle est comprise le sens de la phrase, Sophie ne voyait ce que son voisin lui demandait exactement. Face à l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, Dave éclata de rire. Il s'expliqua : « « Général », il s'agit du chat.»

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Sophie quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.  
 _Drôle de nom pour un animal_ , _quel idée d'appeler son chat ainsi_ pensa-t-elle amusée.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, l'homme rajouta : « Avant que ta tante ne le recueille, l'animal appartenait à une petite fille du nom d'Amanda. C'est elle qui l'a baptisé ainsi. Madame Foster a préféré garder ce nom pour… enfin, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de t'expliquer », conclut-il plus à lui-même.

L'homme gara soudainement le véhicule sur le côté de la route où était déjà stationné une petite file de voiture. Le trajet avait duré à peine une minute.

Là encore, Sophie ne compris pas tous de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'école élémentaire de Derry de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Je m'absente quelques instants, juste le temps d'accompagner Harold, annonça Dave en sortant de la voiture, suivi par son fils.

\- Harold n'est pas un peu jeune pour l'école élémentaire ? arriva-t-elle à formuler en voyant que les enfants qui convergeaient vers l'établissement avaient autour des 10 ans, soit le double du garçon.

\- La maternelle est juste à côté, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'un des bâtiments plus loin, avant de s'y diriger en tenant son fils par la main.

La jeune femme les observa un moment alors qu'ils se mêler à la foule, suivi par de nombreux parents qui empruntaient le même chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elles les perdent de vue. Elle en profita alors pour voir si elle reconnaissait certaines têtes parmi tous les enfants présents. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, elle remarqua à peine la portière conducteur s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Ils sont à croquer, n'est-ce pas ? entendit-elle dire en français.

Le sang de Sophie se figea. Elle reconnaissait cette voie, et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était certainement pas celle de monsieur Gardener. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'individu qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

Pennywise lui faisait face. Un sourire féroce s'étalait sur son visage, tandis que des yeux jaunes et malveillants la fixaient. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne portait pas son costume de clown mais revêtait pour l'occasion une tenue de chauffeur avec en son centre trois pompons rouges. Son crâne bulbeux étant surplombé d'une casquette noir assorti. De par sa grande taille, la créature devait se pencher légèrement pour ne pas touchait le toit du véhicule, se rapprochant ainsi de l'humaine.

La jeune femme la regarda un instant sans oser parler, des perles de sueur commençant à se former tout le long de son échine.

« Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Ça commence à devenir une habitude. Ils vont devoir mettre un nouvel avis de recherche », plaisanta l'entité dans un rire sinistre.

Sophie chercha des yeux paniquée une aide quelconque pouvant venir de l'extérieur, mais les gens qui passaient à côté de la voiture semblaient l'ignorait. Elle recentra son attention sur Pennywise qui paraissait au contraire, amusé par la situation.

« Est-ce ma nouvelle tenue qui te fait tant d'effets ? J'ai essayé de m'habiller pour l'occasion. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca ne te plait pas ? dit-il en affichant une moue déçu, juste avant de prendre un air joueur. Bon, assez parlé et comme on dit, roulez jeunesse ! Peut-être qu'une balade te ferais plaisir ? »

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Je vous aie déjà dit tous ce que je savais, s'exclama l'humaine de plus inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec l'entité maléfique.

\- On a enfin retrouvé sa langue, s'exclama joyeusement la créature. Je veux juste qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Apprendre à se connaitre, tout ça, tout ça, quoi. Des banalités. Rien de bien méchant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de parler avec sa nourriture.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le sourire dont était affublait Pennywise paraissait soudainement bien plus inquiétant pour l'humaine qui se recula le plus possible contre la portière.

\- Et si je refuse ? osa-t-elle formuler.

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! menaça l'entité en réponse, se rapprochant d'avantage de sa passagère, là collant presque en comblant l'espace entre eux. Il serait très impoli de ta part de refuser une si généreuse invitation de ton hôte. Tu es ici chez moi, tache de ne pas l'oublier. Un accident peut si vite arriver.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête pour monter qu'elle avait bien comprise et qu'elle acceptait la demande. Le « clown-chauffeur » repris sa position d'origine, ravi par la soumission de son nouveau jouet.

« Je viendrais te cherchais plus tard. Profites bien de ta journée », annonça-t-il tel un requiem, avant de disparaitre.

Au même moment, la portière s'ouvrit faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Dave pénétra dans l'automobile, le visage grave, sans prendre conscience que sa passagère se remettait rapidement de ses émotions.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi long mais j'ai été retenu. On nous a annoncé que le petit Waldo Tucker, âgé d'à peine 11 ans, a disparu hier soir. Il jouait dehors et n'ai jamais rentré chez lui. Même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, ses parents pensent qu'il a fugué. Apparemment, le garçon ne voulait absolument pas retourner à l'école. La police le recherche activement. J'espère qu'ils vont le retrouver, dit l'homme d'un air sombre en démarrant le véhicule.

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas.** **Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait.** **Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas.**

 **Loup y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?**

 **Le loup : Je suis là, juste à côté de toi. Est-ce que tu me vois ?**

 **...**

 **Aaah, les enfants ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait rien accepter de la part d'un étranger ?**


	10. Chap 10 : Joindre l'utile à l'agréable

Chapitre 10 : Joindre l'utile à l'agréable

 **Chose promise, chose due !**

 **Je me permets d'inaugurer ce chapitre par une mise en bouche, si j'ose dire.**

 **Tout comme vous, je découvre le déroulement de cette histoire au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais donc pas ce qui va arriver, à mon grand mécontentement. Cependant, je vous aie offert la possibilité d'agir dans la trame de ce scénario. Opportunité qu'aucun de vous n'a saisie… quel dommage.**

 **Vous m'obliger donc à vous faire une petite démonstration. Toutefois, je tiens à mettre en garde les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Il se peut que vous soyez… disons ébranler par ce dont vous allez assister. Mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **…**

 **(Ah oui ! J'oubliais, … les dialogues entre les habitants de Derry et Sophie sont là encore traduit en français, bla, bla, bla, vous connaissez la chanson.)**

* * *

\- Oh, mais il ne faut pas trop vous inquiétez ! s'exclama Dave en constatant la mine déconfite de sa passagère. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien et que le gamin va finir par rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est qu'une crise d'adolescence. Il y a toujours eu quelques fugueurs lors de la reprise des classes dans cette ville. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Moi-même, à cet âge…

Sophie écoutait à peine ce que monsieur Gardener disait. Ce dernier avait repris la route et continuait à parler avec le même air enjoué qu'à son habitude. La jeune femme répondait de manière discrète aux diverses anecdotes de jeunesse que lui racontait son voisin. Elle était davantage préoccupé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Un enfant avait disparu ! Le premier d'une longue liste…

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose à ce sujet… mais le pouvais-t-elle vraiment ?

Durant le trajet, ils passèrent devant l'un des parcs de Derry. Puis, peu après, devant ce que Sophie reconnut comme étant la bibliothèque publique. Ils tournèrent à plusieurs intersections puis l'homme se gara. En sortant de la voiture, la jeune femme aperçu plus loin la grande statue du bucheron : Paul Bunyan.

Monsieur Gardener lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers un établissement en brique rouge qui jouxtait une gare routière. Les deux individus pénétrèrent alors dans ce qui semblait être un bar.

« Voici le Falcon », dit-il fièrement en désignant les lieux.

L'endroit n'était pas très vaste et était mal éclairé. Ne disposant pas de fenêtre, la seule lumière provenait de la porte vitrée et des lampadaires qui pendaient sobrement du plafond. Sur la gauche, un grand bar souligné d'une rangée de tabouret faisait face à une petite salle où se trouvait une dizaine de tables accompagnées de leurs chaises. Un jukebox pouvait être aperçue dans le fond, juste à côté de la porte des toilettes.

Les murs avaient des teintures noir et or avec, par ci et là, quelques oiseaux en tout genre empaillés en guise de décorations. Cette taverne aurait pu paraître lugubre, si ce n'est que les clients présents accordés à la pièce un cadre chaleureux et convivial, voir même un peu trop pour certains d'entre eux.

Dave alla vers le comptoir. En le voyant arriver, l'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui s'y trouvait derrière, le salua.

\- Bien le bonjour Dave ! Un café, comme d'habitude ? lui demanda le barman en posant le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer afin d'échanger une poignée de main.

\- Bonjour Elmer. Pas tout de suite, avant j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Sophie rejoint son voisin qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle sourit timidement au barman tout en le saluant.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je te présente mademoiselle Sophie Reynier. Elle arrive tout droit de la France.

\- La France ! Ce n'est pas commun, s'étonna Elmer en serrant la main de jeune femme. Je crois bien que ça doit faire au moins cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu un français. Quel plaisir de vous recevoir parmi nous. C'est si rare, qui plus est une jolie dame comme vous.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Sophie d'un ton mal assurée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Dave intervint.

\- Excuse-là, elle ne parle bien l'anglais, prévins-t-il avant de finir les présentations. Mademoiselle Reynier, je vous présente Elmer Curtie, le patron de cet établissement.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça s'apprend vite, plaisanta celui-ci. Mais vous n'allez pas rester là comme des piquets. Asseyez-vous. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? questionna-t-il alors que les deux individus s'installaient.

\- Ce sera un café pour moi et…un autre pour la demoiselle, annonça Dave en ignorant la réponse gestuelle négative de Sophie qui ne voulait pas s'imposer. Ne soyez pas gênée, je vous l'offre avec plaisir.

\- Alors, qu'est qui vous amène dans notre bon vieux Derry ? demanda Elmer à la jeune femme en préparant la commande.

* * *

A son grand soulagement, Sophie n'eut pas beaucoup à parler. Tout en buvant sa boisson, son voisin expliqua pour elle toute la situation à son ami. Elle eut quelques sueurs froides quand ce dernier souleva le fait qu'il ne savait pas que madame Foster avait une nièce, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question en disant que la vieille Genny avec ses petits secrets et que dans le fond ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Apparemment, elle s'était un peu renfermée après la mort de son mari il y de ça quelques années.

\- Du coup, je sais que parfois tu es un peu surbooké. Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'une serveuse par hasard ? demanda Dave à Elmer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, en journée je n'ai pas grand monde. Et puis, …

\- Allez, soit sympa. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à la prendre le soir. Il me semble que tu as de plus en plus de monde en soirée. Je suis sûr qu'un coup de main ne te ferait pas de mal. Et c'est juste le temps que sa tante revienne, insista-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. T'as pas tort, admis le barman. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il y a pas mal de clients et tout seul j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue après tout.

\- Merci Elmer ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Sophie le remercia à son tour, contente que sa situation s'améliore aussi rapidement.

« Oups, je dois filer. Je vais être en retard au travail si je m'attarde trop, s'exclama Dave en regardant sa montre. Sophie, veuillez m'excusez. Je dois y aller. Vous réussirez à vous débrouillez pour rentrer à la maison de votre tante ? »

La jeune lui répondit par l'affirmative et le remercia également pour le grand service qu'il lui avait rendu. L'homme fini le fond de sa tasse en vitesse, régla la note, et sorti de l'établissement au pas de course.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée fût assez chargée. Notamment, par le fait que monsieur Curtie dut parfois répéter plusieurs fois car Sophie ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il disait. De plus, il y a avait les clients à servir et certains s'impatientait. Finalement, à force de patience, le patron arriva à expliquer à sa nouvelle employée ce qu'il attendait d'elle. La jeune femme allait devoir gérer en partie les boissons, et servir les tables. Le travail n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle devait être là à 18h et rester jusqu'à ce que le dernier client soit parti. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, certains veillaient jusqu'au matin, notamment le week-end, et c'était sans compter les voyageurs de passage. Heureusement, elle avait droit à des jours de repos dans la semaine qui lui permettraient de récupérer comme il se doit.

Une fois les explications terminées, le contrat de travail fut signé et Elmer lui remit une paire de t-shirts à l'effigie de l'établissement (soit bien évidemment un faucon) ainsi qu'un tablier, qu'il récupéra dans une pièce réservée au personnel située derrière le mur du bar et accessible par une porte se trouvant juste à côté de ce dernier.

Elle commençait son service le lendemain soir.

Une fois cela fini, la jeune femme souhaita une bonne journée à son nouveau patron et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de profiter du reste de sa matinée. Tout aurait pu bien se passer pourtant, un événement, qui pourrait sembler anodin au premier abord, eu lieu.

\- Eh ! L'étrangère ! On n'aime pas trop les gens dans votre genre par chez nous ! héla un individu.

Sophie s'arrêta surprise et fit face à celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme accoudé au bar. Au vu de sa manière de tanguer sur le tabouret, il était surement complètement ivre.

\- Pickman ! Laisse la dame tranquille, s'interposa Elmer. Si tu continues, tu vas devoir te contenter du Wally's pour picoler. Je ne veux pas d'embrouille ici. C'est bien clair !

Le dénommé Pickman se concentra alors sur le peu d'alcool qui restait au fond de son verre en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Vous en faites pas mam'zelle. Il est pas bien méchant, mais il est parfois un peu con quand il a trop bu », expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis p'têt' con mais faut pas pisser dans mon dos et me faire croire que je transpire, répliqua l'ivrogne. C'te bonne femme va nous apporter des ennuis, c'est moi qui t'le dit, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'intéressé du doigt.

\- Fiche lui la paix ou je te jette dehors, menaça le barman en haussant le ton. Mademoiselle Reynier va travailler ici que ça te plaise ou non. Fais-toi une raison ou dégage de mon bar !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Pickman se tut définitivement et tourna le dos à Sophie.

La jeune femme, encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, remercia monsieur Curtie pour son intervention et sorti du bar en le saluant une dernière fois.

L'incident était sans importance, mais cela suffit à lui insuffler le doute dans son esprit. Est-ce que le vieil homme savait qu'elle avait menti. Non, ce n'était pas possible. _C'est seulement un alcoolique_ , se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Ne voulant plus y penser, elle décida qu'elle allait mettre à profit son temps libre pour visiter un peu la ville afin de se changer les esprits.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle jeta un coup d'œil au terminal des bus. Ce dernier était partagé par trois compagnies d'autocars : Trailways, Greyhound et Aroostook Country. Elle réfléchit un moment puis se ravisa, préférant découvrir Derry à pied, et ce malgré le ciel grisâtre pas très engageant.

Au nord, sur Canal Street s'alignait la plupart des bars de Derry qui longeaient le canal jusqu'à sa sortie de la ville. Un peu plus loin à l'Est se trouvait le cinéma l'Aladdin. Elle nota cette information dans sa tête en se disant qu'elle y passerait peut être plus tard et se dirigea à l'ouest, préférant commençer la visite par Bassey Park.

Sophie passa devant la statue, grande de plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle paraissait bien plus imposante vue de près. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Le parc était immense, et bien entretenue. La pelouse était parfaitement tondue et les arbres taillés. La jeune femme emprunta un petit chemin de gravier et s'y balada, profitant de l'air frais vivifiant. La rivière Kenduskeag séparée presque entièrement le parc en deux avant de passer par les égouts et de se ressortir plus au nord sous Main Street.

Poussée par sa curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir le « célèbre » pont des baisers mais, une fois devant la passerelle couverte surplombant le canal elle fut rapidement déçu. En effet, l'endroit n'était pas aussi exceptionnel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. En contrebas s'étendait les Barrens, ou la zone plus connue sous le nom des Friches-Mortes. Celles-ci se présentaient comme un bande de terre désordonnée et sauvage d'environ deux kilomètres de large sur près de de cinq kilomètres de long, et était limitée par l'extrémité de Kansas Street d'un côté et de Old Cape de l'autre. La Kenduskeag, qui pouvait être entendue plus bas, traversait cette mer d'arbres et végétation en tout genre par le milieu. Vue des airs, les Friches avaient l'air d'un grand poignard vert pointée sur le centre-ville. L'endroit était charmant mais ordinaire.

Un garde-fou branlant, peint en blanc, séparait la forêt de la route. La jeune femme s'amusa un moment à y lire les diverses inscriptions qui y était gravées. Elle fût choquée de voir certains propos homophobe comme « A MORT LES PÉDÉS » ou « SIDA, TRAIN DE DIEU POUR L'ENFER DES HOMOS », qui dépareillaient avec le reste des messages d'amour. Cette logique haineuse et glaciale effaça les dernières traces d'enchantement qu'il lui restait, et elle finit par continuer son chemin.

Plus à l'ouest elle aperçut l'école secondaire. A part quelques passages de voiture, les lieux étaient déserts. Elle imaginait très bien tous les élèves patientant sur leur chaises en attendant avec impatience la fin des cours.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne croisa personne, elle savait maintenant où se rendre si le fait de rencontrer les enfants du Club des Ratés s'avérait nécessaire, et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle allait peut être en avoir besoin.

Après un moment, elle se rendit vers l'est en direction de la bibliothèque se trouvant à l'angle de Costello Avenue et de Kansas Street. Sophie passa à côté du bâtiment de pierre taillée et traversa Up-Mile Hill. Cette grande route était bordée par des magasins en tout genre et des entrepôts. Au bout de la rue se trouvait les bureaux de la société Tracker Bros. Derrière les parkings et les entrepôts de cette industrie de camionnage se trouvait un terrain de baseball idéalement situé entre la pointe des Barrens et Bassey Park.

Elle continua plus à l'Est et atterrit dans le parc devant lequel elle était passée avec monsieur Gardener plus tôt. Elle put lire sur un panneau McCarron Park. L'endroit était beaucoup plus petit que le précédent, mais avait tout de même son charme. C'était le lieu idéal pour des petites promenades ou des pauses repas pour les employés des entreprises environnantes.

Elle poursuivit sa route en empruntant Charter Street. Arrivé à une intersection elle s'orienta vers le sud.

Tout au long de sa marche elle avait constaté que l'ensemble la ville était très bien entretenu. En effet, les routes était joliment bordée de grand arbre touffu et la plupart des bâtiments étaient encadré par une pelouse soigneusement tondue elle aussi.

Finalement, son attention fut attirée par un édifice un bois présentant une croix chrétienne et qui de loin faisait pensée à une chapelle. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Devant la batisse, un panneau blanc était collé sur un petit muré. En grosse lettre capitale rouge sombre, Sophie put lire « GRACE BAPTIST CHURCH ». La jeune femme trouva cela ironique étant donné que plus loin au nord on pouvait apercevoir une synagogue.

Sa contemplation fut coupée par du bruit provenant de l'entrée de l'établissement. En effet, des personnes sortirent de ce lieu de culte et observèrent la jeune femme intrigués. Face aux chuchotements de plus en plus nombreux à son attention, la jeune femme préféra s'éloigner, ne voulant pas assister à un incident similaire à celui qui s'était produit plus tôt dans le bar.

De l'autre côté de la route, elle nota la présence d'une société pharmaceutique Rite Aid mêlée à un centre commercial. Elle ne reconnut pas ici la pharmacie de monsieur Keene. Essayant de se remémorer son parcours, et ne sachant pas où le lieu se trouvait, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû là louper, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important pour l'instant.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna d'où elle venait mais cette fois en passant par une route plus au Sud.

Cela l'amena à passer de nouveau devant l'école élémentaire. Les lieux, même si plus calme que le matin, étaient encadrés par plusieurs voitures où patientaient des parents. A ce moment-là, elle entendit la sonnerie retentir et, quelques instants après, de nombreux enfants sortirent de l'établissement, telle une marée humaine miniature. Il était bien trop tôt pour que l'école soit finit mais, c'est en entendant son ventre gargouiller et en constatant l'heure sur la montre qu'elle avait précédemment récupérée, qu'elle comprit qu'il était midi.

Elle continua sa route vers le sud en passant par Costello Avenue et quelques minutes plus tard trouva une supérette. Elle en profita pour s'acheter un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau avec l'argent qu'elle avait récupérée dans le portefeuille de madame Foster.

Au bout d'un certain temps, La jeune femme choisit de s'installer dans le dernier parc qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité pour manger, Mémorial Park, au milieu duquel trônait le château d'eau.

Elle se souvint que c'était l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'incident du Black Spot il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. Le parc formait un rectangle approximatif légèrement en pente qui se serait plongé dans les Barrens si les deux n'étaient pas séparés par la route. L'endroit ne l'attirait guère mais lui apportait plusieurs avantages. Il n'était qu'a une vingtaine de minutes de marches environ de sa nouvelle demeure et l'endroit était calme. Elle allait pouvoir manger tranquillement et elle serait à l'abri des regards un peu trop curieux.

* * *

A par quelques rares voitures qui passaient sur Kansas Street les lieux étaient vide. Sophie finit son repas et resta un moment à regarder les oiseaux s'abreuver à un bassin en pierre monté sur un lourd piédestal se trouvant un peu plus loin.

Elle avait visitée une grande partie du centre de Derry et préférait s'arrêter là. Sophie s'avait pertinemment que s'il elle continuait encore plus au Sud elle allait trouver la déchetterie et pire, Neibolt Street. Disons que ce dernier lieu touristique n'était pas prévu à l'ordre du jour.

Elle repensa alors au petit garçon qui avait disparu et réfléchit à la manière dont elle pouvait s'y prendre pour éviter que d'autres cas similaires se reproduisent. Au bout d'un moment, elle capitula. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Une pensée là traversa alors. Si elle n'avait pas la réponse à ce problème peut être que Stephen King oui. Si son hypothèse était bonne, l'auteur avait certainement caché les informations dans son œuvre. Dans ce cas, deux choix s'offraient à elle, interroger les habitants de Derry ou chercher dans les archives de la bibliothèque. En effet, elle se souvint que certains faits concernant Ça était mentionnaient dans les livres. Ayant l'opportunité de poser des questions aux habitants grâce à son nouvel emploi, elle décida de commencer ses recherches par les ouvrages de la ville.

Déterminée et motivée, la jeune femme se leva et longea Kansas Street afin de regagner le centre-ville.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tous de suite que quelqu'un lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la route. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, alors que la sensation d'être observée se faisait plus insistante, qu'elle regarda en direction de la forêt. Elle stoppa net sa marche, soudainement prise d'une profonde angoisse. A une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, caché en partie derrière un arbre, Pennywise agitait sa main le sourire aux lèvres. Du bout de son doigt ganté, il l'invita à le rejoindre.

Elle avait complètement oubliée que l'entité lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'humaine traversa le bitume et s'arrêta à la lisière des bois, une boule commençant à se former dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait beau réprimer ses peurs, la présence du clown avait quelque chose de particulièrement stressant.

Ce dernier était ravi de la coopération de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Tendue, l'humaine obtempéra. Après quelques instants, Sophie dut redoubler de vigilance afin d'éviter soigneusement les buissons, racines et autres qui risquaient de la faire tomber à chaque instant. D'autant plus que l'inclinaison de ce terrain abrupt rendait la terre par moment très instable et glissante. Bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas gêner son guide qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle et avançait à allure régulière. Afin de ne pas être distancer, elle du accélérer le pas pour de ne pas perdre de vue l'entité.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'étaient largement éloigné de la route et s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la végétation. L'humaine se retint de demander où ils allaient, préférant garder le silence, afin de ne pas importuner la créature. Ayant évitée de peu la chute à certains moments, elle se concentra d'avantage sur ce chemin improvisé coupant à travers bois. Heureusement pour elle, le terrain s'aplanit enfin et la marche fût plus facile.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite clairière. La lumière du soleil était tamisée par les feuilles des arbres et le silence qui y régnait devint de plus en plus pesant pour la jeune humaine.

Le clown se tourna alors vers elle. Ses yeux dorés la fixaient, mais bizarrement ils ne s'y reflétaient aucune agressivité. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il n'y a avait aucune méchanceté dans son regard, mais quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que Sophie n'arrivait pas encore à identifier.

\- Où sommes-nous ? finit-elle par demander, voulant briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

\- C'est charmant, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda à son tour l'entité, ignorant sa question, sur un ton, contrairement à son interlocutrice, calme et posé. J'ai pensé que ça te plairais et que tu t'y sentirais plus à l'aise.

C'est vrai que l'endroit disposait d'un certain charme et faisait office de joli jardin secret au milieu de toute cette jungle qu'ils venaient de traverser. Cependant, la jeune femme préféra rester sur ses gardes. Elle ne savait que trop bien que le mince sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la créature cachait souvent de terribles intentions.

« J'admets ne pas avoir été très gentil avec toi depuis le début et j'aimerais me racheter. J'ai constaté que ton manque de maîtrise du langage local pose quelques problèmes de communication. De plus, il me semble que tu t'embarques dans un travail qui va s'avérer particulièrement pénible et désagréable aux vue de tes futures fréquentations. Je veux seulement te montrer ma bonne foi et te donner un petit coup de main. Après tout, ne suis-je pas censé veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien ? » déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait taquin.

Sophie fut surprise par ce changement inattendu de comportement. Prise au dépourvu, elle resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Pennywise d'être généreux. Et comme pour donner raison à une fameuse loi de Murphy, « si cela semble trop beau pour être vrai alors ça l'est probablement », l'entité dévoila peu à peu son jeu.

« Bien sûr, tu te doutes bien que je souhaite une contrepartie en échange. Mais je ne demande qu'une toute petite chose, rien de désagréable je t'assure », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard maintenant inquiet de l'humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? se risqua-t-elle de demander, envisageant le pire.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu vas droit au but, s'esclaffa le clown dans un rire franc. Ce que je veux ? Tout simplement, ton entière et complète coopération.

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcé au même rythme lent de ses pas qui le rapprochait inexorablement vers sa cible.

Face à ça, la jeune femme rassembla toute sa volonté afin de ne pas reculer. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue par le comportement de l'entité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait-elle exactement ?

Devant le regard perplexe de l'humaine, Pennywise déclara d'une voix de velours.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial à mes yeux Sophie. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux mieux te connaitre. »

L'humaine, qui n'avait pas remarquée que son corps avait quand même reculé instinctivement, senti soudainement le tronc d'un arbre dans son dos.

« Voyons, ne sois pas tendu comme ça. N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal », dit l'entité d'un ton se faisant légèrement plus insistant.

Réduisant à néant cette veine tentative de fuite, la créature se rapprocha instantanément, faisant au passage sursauter la pauvre femme. Encore une fois, un infime écart séparait les deux êtres, leurs corps se frôlaient.

Pennywise la fixait de ses yeux de braises, la transperçant par l'intensité de son regard. Malgré l'inconfort certain de sa situation, Sophie pu voir que, contrairement à ses expériences passées, l'entité ne bavait pas et ses yeux ne souffraient d'aucun strabisme. En observant attentivement le visage du clown, elle constata qu'il n'émanait plus quelque chose de malveillant et de sombre. Son regard posé sur elle n'était pas aussi terrifiant que d'habitude. Bien au contraire, il avait quelque chose de captivant et de charmant.

Elle identifia alors l'éclat dans le regard de la créature. C'était du désir… un profond désir lui étant destiné. A cette pensée, Sophie rougit fortement. Son cœur fit une embardée et tambourinait à présent violemment dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche était sèche sous la pression et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à cette situation. Elle était totalement prise au dépourvu.

« Je veux que tu sois mienne », réclama le clown en caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune femme, tout en collant doucement son corps contre le sien.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, articula péniblement l'humaine de plus en plus paniqué par cette situation qui devint tout à coup particulièrement explicite à ses yeux.

\- Moi, je crois au contraire que tu as très bien compris, susurra sensuellement l'entité à son oreille.

En réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Sophie resta pétrifiée sur place. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était le corps robuste et chaud du clown contre le sien.

Le costume effleura sa peau. Contrairement à son souvenir, le tissu était doux, comme de la soie, lui donnant envie de le toucher d'avantage. Pennywise était si proche qu'elle pouvait aussi sentir son odeur, un mélange de barbe à papa et pop-corn caramélisé. Ce serait se mentir à elle-même que de dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas cette odeur enivrante.

Sans prévenir, Pennywise plongea son nez dans le creux de son épaule sans défense tout en inspirant profondément.

« Tu sens si bon », grogna-t-il la faisant frissonner.

Puis, sensuellement il parcouru avec sa langue le cou de l'humaine jusqu'à remonter à son oreille où il en mordilla doucement le lobe.

Sous le choc, le sang de cette dernière se figea, elle n'osait toujours pas bouger. Elle était complètement paralysée.

« Détends-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, laisse-moi t'emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir », ronronna-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains gantés le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Ce n'est que quand Sophie sentie les doigts du clown caresser les bords de sa poitrine et se rapprocher de son intimité qu'elle eut un électrochoc et réagie enfin.

\- MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS, NON ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement furieuse.

Sans réfléchir, son genou parti tel un boulet de canon et percuta violement la grosseur qu'elle sentait contre son ventre depuis déjà quelques instants.

Pennywise en eut le souffle coupé. Il ouvrit la bouche voulant pousser un cri de douleur mais ce dernier resta coincé dans sa gorge sous l'impact du choc. Il s'effondra aussitôt au sol en se tenant l'entrejambe à deux mains.

Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient tel un poisson hors de l'eau mais, seulement un petit sifflement s'en échappa.

De son côté Sophie, regardait l'entité se tortiller dans l'herbe. Malgré son inquiétude quant aux futures conséquences de son acte irréfléchi, elle se sentait tout de même soulagée et reprenait peu à peu son calme. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose de bizarre. L'être au sol commençait à changer d'apparence et prenait au fur et à mesure un tout autre visage de plus en plus familier.

\- ESPÈCE DE PUTERELLE ORCHIDOCLASTE ! SALE RÉSIDU DE GONORRHÉE AU BULOT MICROCÉPHALE ! vociféra l'individu.

\- Vladimir ?!

* * *

 **Un problème technique est survenu.**

 **Nos services sont momentanément indisponibles.**

 **Nous travaillons à sa résolution dans les plus brefs délais.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension**


End file.
